Blue moon in shadows
by xXkrystalluvsuXx
Summary: A story of love, loss, betrayal and dreams in silver millennium. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their respective owners. I only own Krystal and the other OCs in this story, and special thanks to my co-writer, ladychris07!

Krystal had been feeling very sick these past few days, even throwing up a few times. "Ugh, what is happening to me? I've had all my shots.." she mused, looking around her giant blue bedroom in the imperial palace on the moon. Her long dark blue hair tails blew in the wind as she Walked out to the balcony, looking out to earth. "Oh Atem my love, I'm so exited for our wedding. Hopefully mother will let me go down to see you." She said, her big glacier blue eyes dreamy. There were a few things she had to attend to before leaving for Egypt though. The first being getting dressed. She was still in her pajamas.

Krystal happily dressed, singing her and Atem's song softly to herself. She knew there was something going on in her body, but she didn't know what. Once she was properly dressed, tiara and all, she slipped of to the infirmary, where she told the mercurian doctors her symptoms and they took some tests. She would have her answer shortly. She hoped she would be okay to see her spiky haired Egyptian god tonight. She loved him so much. A few moments later, a nurse came into the room she was laying in, smiling widely. "Princess, I am pleased to announce that you are pregnant! About 2 months along. I'm so happy for you highness. Pharaoh will be quite pleased I am sure." She said, smiling again at the blue moon princess before leaving the beautiful princess alone with her thoughts.

"I'm pregnant?! Oh, this is happy news, but I'm afraid of what Atem will say. Who knew that one night together after our engagement would change our lives forever." She thought to herself as she rubbed her stomach a little, getting a vision of their baby boy. "Marik. I'll name him Marik." She said with a smile as she left the room to prepare to go see Atem and tell him the shocking yet happy news. Krystal changed her dress at least 10 times before settling on a dark blue Egyptian cotton one that Atem had given her. It was his favorite dress on her. The young princess then painted her nails and toenails the same deep blue, smiling at her good handiwork. Next were her sandals. She chose dark blue leather ones with sapphires beaded unto them.

When she was done dressing, she put on some light make up and looked into the mirror, smiling. "Perfect" she concluded, and was off to the throne room to ask her mother if she could go down to earth to see her handsome pharaoh. The queen simply nodded her head and Krystal bowed thank fully, manifesting some moon roses for her mother and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you mother." She said with a bright smile and another bow, disappearing and landing right at Atem's chambers. She knocked lightly, hoping he was not sleeping, as it was around midnight his time.

Atem was not asleep. In fact he was very wide awake, staring out one of the windows, looking up at the moon. The moon where his beloved Krystal lived. How he missed her so and usually spent his nights looking out at the moon when she was away. He was shocked when he heard the knocking on his door. Not many would dare to knock at his door, especially so late at night. He turned away from the window and headed toward the door.

As he got closer to the door, he almost gasped. He wasn't expecting her. Was that really his beloved at the door. He cleared his throat to slightly dampen his excitement as a precaution just in-case. Finally he opened his door and smiled softly before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Krystal, my beloved. Not that I'm not happy to see you but what brings you here so late?"

Krystal looked at him in all his handsomeness, kissing him back softly. They had never been formal anyway. "Something wonderful has happened my love." She said kind of cryptically, cuddling close. She wanted to tell him, but was unsure what to say. She kissed him again softly, pulling him over to the bed, where they had had their first time.

The words were at the tip of her tongue, but she didn't quite know how to say it. Krystal wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest for awhile. The scent of his body always calmed her down, no matter the situation. She picked up her head an looked straight into his eyes, and as icy blue met blood red, she murmured. "Atem, I'm pregnant."

Atem was excited and anxious to learn what Krystal's news would be. But he could still be patient with her. And so he sat with her on his bed, holding her close. His eyes widened when he heard her tell him she was pregnant.

He then smiled excitedly and stood up with her in his arms, holding her by her waist as he swung her around with a laugh. "My darling, that's wonderful news." He set her on her feet gently and kissed her.

Krystal smiled. "I'm so glad you feel that way my spiky haired Egyptian god. I love you." She said as she kissed him softly, Pulling him as close to her as she could and flopping down on the bed. She loved the feel of just being able to lay there with him, cuddled close for as long as possible. She sensed something on the horizon though. Something that even though was dark, was also light. She knew it was Bakura. Had he decided to do his annual birthday kidnapping early? She sighed inwardly. Baki was her best friend besides her sister; but even she got tired of seeing Atem in a heated battle against him.

Krystal cuddled up close to her fiancee, kissing him softly and singing their song. It was soothing to be with her love again, even if it had only been a week or too since she had seen him. When they were married though, she would be able to spend every waking moment with her love, and she was euphoric. Nothing could be better than being with her shadow king.

Atem smiled. "And I love you, my blue-haired moon princess." He kissed her back, holding her close. As they laid on his bed, he couldn't help but lay a hand on her stomach, in awe of the little life he knew was growing inside of her. A little life they created. Knowing that they were expecting a little one made him all the more excited for their wedding. A day after which, he would always be able to have her by his side.

Krystal smiled, cuddling close and kissing his cheek softly. She was relishing the feeling of being with him, putting her hand over his on her stomach. "I had a vision my gonna be a boy. I was toying with the idea of naming him marik. What do you think my love?" She asked him with a light smile, laying her head on his shoulder. She loved being with him, she loved him. There was nothing better than being with him. She could hear the sound of his soft heart beat, and it lulled her off to sleep, dreaming of a time when Baki and Atem could get along.

Atem's grin grew. "A son huh? I would be just as proud if it were to be a boy or a girl. Marik...the name is perfect." He kissed her one more time and gently stroked his fingers through her hair. When he saw she was asleep he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight princess." He fell asleep soon after, dreaming of her and their unborn son.

Krystal slept peacefully, but what she saw in her dreams confused her. She was dreaming about a different time altogether! It was A time where she had exes galore climbing her, Atem at her side and other weird happenings. She didn't get it. She still slept peacefully next to her love though, squeesing his hand in her sleep. She liked being able to be with him. It was something she missed when he was not with her on the moon or she was here on earth.

Atem squeezed her hand back in sleep, his arms wrapping tightly around her and pulling her close. He always slept peacefully when she was with him. But when they were apart, he was lucky to get sleep at all. That was the effect she had on him. He wouldn't have it any other way though.

Krystal slept peacefully still, dreams of her son and being with Atem running through her mind. She cuddled close to him, aware of who was coming. She could sense him even in her sleep. "Baki" she breathed out, before she started to snore lightly, deep in sleep. She didn't sleep much when Atem wasn't with her. She could sleep, but she much preferred having his arms wrapped around her. He kept the bad dreams away. He kept her free from nightmares of the inevitable fall of the moon kingdom after her death.

Atem didn't hear the whispered name from Krystal's lips, being too deep in sleep himself.

Bakura had to keep from chuckling aloud as he sneaked into the pharaoh's chambers. He knew Krystal sensed him coming. She always did but still made it quite easy to 'kidnap' her anyway. Carefully, he disentangled Krystal from Atem's embrace and headed off with her, leaping from the Pharaoh's window for a quick escape to the ground below.

Krystal awoke with a start, fearing something had happened. She relaxed when she saw Bakura carrying her off on his black horse. "Hi Baki." She said with a smirk, kissing his cheek. She didn't particularly like it when Atem and he fought, but she loved being with Baki. Atem may hate him, but he had hallways been a sweetheart to her. She knew she would miss him when she became queen of Egypt.

Krystal never really knew why the handsome thief kept kidnapping her, and frankly she was rather curious about it. She had never asked him though, in fear she would not like the answer. She loved Baki. It wasn't the same way she loved Atem, to be sure, but she did love him. She wished so hard that Atem and he could get along. She knew if the two of them could just talk, they'd be friends. Even if neither of them knew it. The were both much alike.

Bakura chuckled as Krystal awoke. "Hello to you too Krys." He carried her on to his usual spot and sat her down. He loved his best friend and was quite jealous of the Egyptian pharaoh for being able to actually have Krystal. And because of that refused to actually try to be friends with Atem, no matter how much his friend asked him to.

Krystal hugged him. "Missed you Baki. Feels like forever since I saw you." She said with as smile, laying her head on his shoulder. Atem thought that Bakura was evil, but she knew better. She knew about his past, and tried to make him feel better. Krystal didn't like what Atem's father had done to his village but the one power she did not have was to change the past. She didn't care what Atem said about him. She knew she was always safe with her Baki.

"So, to what do I owe this kidnapping, Baki? To afraid to kidnap me on my wedding day?" She said with a chuckle, kissing his cheek softly again. She wished she could have invited him, but Atem wouldn't have liked that. He would have scolded her. He would have said "Krystal my beloved, I know you two are close but he is just to dangerous to have at the wedding." She could could almost hear his voice now, but could sense that he was still sleeping. She would let him. Krystal knew how little sleep he got when she was gone from his sight.

Bakura chuckled. "Not of your pharaoh I'm not. I just know better than to anger you. Plus there's also your sister and your guard to deal with as well. I'm not stupid. That Mars would love nothing than to set my ass on fire. Even if that's the only thing you leave unscathed once you're done with me."

Krystal laughed. "True, true. And nobody's afraid of Atem. He's a Teddy bear" she commented, laughing still. She cuddled close to him, shivering in the breeze. Why was she always so cold? She knew better to than to tell Baki about marik. He was very protective of her. If she told him, he might kill Atem. Krystal kissed his cheek, arching into his touch. Why did the two most important men in her life have to fight all the time? It hurt her to think about it.

Krystal smirked at Baki. "Is it present time, Baki?" She asked, looking every bit like an excited child. He always gave her the best presents.

Bakura snorted. "Maybe to you he is. But then again you two and your shadow powers...quite ruthless. The people here definitely don't want to go against him in a duel for their lives. They'd rather Priest Seth." He sighed and draped something over her. "You're always cold. You're gonna get looks shivering in the desert."

He sighed and dug something out. "Of course its present time. That's usually why I kidnap you so I can give you your present in peace." He handed her a wrapped box

Krystal smiled. "Aw, Baki... I wish everyone else could see the part of you I do. The good I know lurks inside you, thief king." She said as she opened the box to find a gold sapphire and lapis encrusted bracelet. She could tell he had made it, just by touching it. He was hallway such a good black smith, she asumed this was a similar concept.

"Baki, its stunning. I'll treasure it." She said with a large smile, kissing his cheek in thanks as she laid her head back on his shoulder and manifested a gold bracelet with onyx encrusted in it. She manfested a similar box to Baki's around it and handed it to him, smirking widely. "A present for a present. Hope you like it Baki." She said, cuddling close. She missed spending time with her Baki. He was like another brother to her.

Bakura chuckled. "Ever think they won't see it cause I don't want them to? Maybe I don't want to get all close with everyone like you'd prefer. For a tough princess, you can be as naive as your sister in that area."

He groaned when she gave him a present. "You defeat the purpose of my gift to you being a birthday gift if you give me something."

Krystal laughs. "You know I just like spoiling you Baki." She said with a smirk, nudging him to open it. She knew it was an early birthday present, but she still wanted to give him something, since she didn't know when she would see him again. Baki was unpredictable in when he would kidnap her, apart from her birthday. He never knew when she would see him until he was practically there.

Krystal cuddled close to her friend, kissing his cheek. "I know you only show your soft side to me cause you looove me." She said with a giggle. She was speaking of friendly love though of course, not knowing that the handsome thief king loved her loved her. "Just open your present Baki." She added, kissing his cheek again before laying her head on his shoulder.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "As you wish princess." He teased before he opened the box, his eyes widening almost comically. "But...why? Why must you spoil me so. You take all the fun out of being the thief king." He pouted.

"Yes I love you. I tolerate your sister though. You two are a package deal. Sometimes I wonder how the Pharaoh managed to snag you without having someone for your sister." He meant a different love than what he knew she meant.

"Seth loves Sere to his core, but she doesn't realize it. She's to busy planning her wedding to that jerk endymion. I feel for my friend. She has hurt him so deeply and does not even know it." Krystal said with a loud sigh, putting her birthday present onlike wh her wrist. She didn't like what her sister did to Seth, but she forgave her because she knew her sister didn't know. "Do you like it Baki? I hand made it." She added, smiling at him. She missed how Baki could make her smile no matter how sad or frustrated she was.

Krystal hugged her friend, cuddling him close. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her, but she did not press. She knew Baki would tell her whatever it was when he was ready, but what she didn't know was that he told her every time she saw him. Krystal looked up to the moon dreamily, smiling at it. "Someday I'll take you there. To my home. I know you would just love it. All the peace might make you a bit crazy though. Baki, don't forget no matter how long you live, that your soul is not black like you think it is. I know you to well to even think for a moment otherwise." She said, kissing his cheek again. It was so nice to be with him. She was sad almost. She didn't want to leave his comforting arms. Krystal loved Atem to her soul, but with Baki it was different. With him she didn't have to worry about duty or being proper. It was a calm feeling.

Bakura had to hold back a chuckle. It seemed that he had more in common with Seth than Krystal knew. Definitely more in common with Seth than with that idiot Pharaoh. If only Krystal knew she was hurting him likely as deeply as her sister hurt Seth.

He turned away after she kissed his cheek again. "Then maybe you do not know me as well as you think. I do not think my soul is black. I know it is. He sighed and turned back around, scooping her up in his arms once more, leaving his place and heading back to the palace. "Time to return you to the almighty Pharaoh. Normally I enjoy those battles with him. But this time I'll return you before he has the chance to come fight. Consider this my wedding present to you."

Krystal looked at him, just watching. Something about Baki was different then the last time. She sensed a deep sadness in him. She wanted to fix it, but didn't know how. Something told her it had something to do with her. It hurt to know she could possibly hurt him so deeply. "Baki... whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please don't be sad." She looked at him with her big blue eyes, feeling as though she would cry, but she stopped herself. If Atem were awake when she got back and saw she was crying, a battle would ensue anyway. She didn't want to see that happen.

Her mind wandered a little as they rode back, unable to control her feelings. She knew she had hurt him, but she couldn't figure on why. Why would the great thief king Bakura be sad because of her? It didn't make sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura didn't even look at her now as they rode back to the palace. He already knew by her words that she realized she caused him pain even if she didn't know why. Since she didn't know how she'd hurt him...he wouldn't bother telling her if he could help it. For someone who seemed to pick up on how he was feeling, he'd never understand how she didn't pick up how in love with her he was. He pushed his feelings of hurt and love for her down, his eyes hardening in response. "Don't apologize. You have no reason to. Don't cry either. It would negate my attempt at a wedding present for you."

Krystal looked at him and nodded. "I'm trying not to Baki. I just feel bad. I wouldn't ever wanna hurt you Baki." She said, her blue eyes sad. Something about the way his eyes hardened after she spoke made her wonder. Could he be in love with her? He did tell her every time she saw him, but she had allways saw it in a friendly way. She had been so mistaken. Krystal's eyes grew wide as she looked into his dark ones.

"Baki... I... Didn't... Know..." she squeaked out, almost unable to keep the tears from coming, but somehow stopping them from coming. She could and would cry about it later. Krystal looked at him again, cuddling close. She didn't want him to hurt because of her, but she couldn't change his pain. It all made sense to her now, everything. "Oh Baki... I'm so sorry." She squeaked out, turning into a penguin from stress.

The moment she turned into a penguin, he stopped the horse. "For the love of Ra, don't do that! I hate when you do that. I told you you have nothing to be sorry for. And I meant it. I didn't speak up when I had the chance and so its my loss. I just have to deal with your choice just as I'm sure the high priest has to deal with your sister's."

He sighed. "And don't you dare cry over me. I don't deserve it no matter what you might think. Believe me I'll know if you cried over me. So don't try doing it in secret either."

Krystal looked at him, big penguin eyes wide. "But.. Baki..." she sort of whined, wishing that he could see what she did when she looked at him. She knew he wasn't as evil as he appeared. The fact that he could love her the way she suspected he did proved it. True evil could never love, this she knew for a fact, having seen it first hand.

It was long ago back when the silver millennium was just established. The king of plant nenesis, a cruel and ruthless man fell in love with the Queen of a a nearby asteroid, and they had two children, but what the king did not know was this particular queen Was a kisinian blossom in disguise. She toyed with his emotions and had to be killed. The king was so distraught, he killed himself, and her friend diamond became king. The fact Baki could love like the king shows he is not pure evil like he seems to think.

"But Baki nothing. I don't want your pity or your tears." He started the horse on the path again. "Especially don't need you crying and having everyone rush to supposedly end the cause of your pain. And stop the whining. You're going to be queen of Egypt for Ra's sake. Egyptian queens don't whine."

He saw they were nearing the palace now. "I suggest you turn back now or I'll drop you right on your Pharaoh. I doubt he knows you become a penguin...naughty of you to keep that from him."

Krystal laughed. "Its for his own good. If he knew the reason why I do that he'd have killed you by now. And stop being such a stick in the mud about it Baki. It wouldn't be out of pity. Never out of that. Let's just say maybe this penguin has more than one love." She said with a wicked smIrk that rivaled even his. She poofed back to normal and kissed him square on the lips, smirking at his obvious confusion.

"I love you both yah goof!" She said quietly, smirking at him again. That was the truth though, plain and simple. She did love both of them, even if she could only have have one. "You'll have your chance Baki. You'll see." She said with a cryptic grin before materializing back in Atem's embrace, happy to see he was still sleeping.

Bakura was definitely confused by Krystal's words. But before he could say anything else, she had materialized away. With a sigh and a chuckle, he turned his horse around and headed home.

Atem may have looked asleep, but at this point he was not. He cracked an eye open when he felt her weight on his arm. "Went for a walk, did you love?"

Krystal giggled. "Something like that love. Now go back to sleep. I know how little you get when I'm not here." She whispered, cuddling close to him and kissing him softly. Krystal knew how much he needed the rest. He barely ever slept when she was not with him, and she knew wrapped her arms around him so there was no space between them an fell into a peaceful sleep, dreams of both Bakura and Atem in her mind.

It made her wonder actually, what Baki thought of what she had said. She was only being truthful. She maybe marrying Atem and having his child, but that was mostly duty, even if she did love him. If she weren't a moon princess though, she wondered what she would do. Would she marry the handsome and kind pharaoh, or the rough around the edges thief king Bakura. She didn't know for sure, but she hoped she know sometime in the future.

Atem chuckled. "If you say so love." He soon fell back into a peaceful sleep with her in his arms.

Bakura thought about what Krystal said on his way back to his place. He didn't know how to take it. Part of him wanted to believe it and that she honestly did return the feelings even with her love for the Pharaoh. The other part refused to believe her, thinking that she was only trying to make him feel better. He wasn't the type to believe that marriages for duty could ever be anything but and that such couples could never be in love.

Krystal played around with her bracelet, thinking Baki. She knew him well enough to know that he would think she was just trying to make him hurt less, but that really wasn't the case here. She did love both of them. She loved them for different reasons though. For Atem, it was his kindness and his fairness to all and for Baki, it was his ability to hallway speak his mind, and his snow whit locks. She found that endlessly ironic.

Since she was dreaming and thinking of Bakura, he appeared in her dream, walking over to her. "Gold coin for your thoughts, my jewel?" He looked at her curiously before pulling her into his arms."Or are you just thinking of me again?"

"You should know I'm always thinking about you Baki. Awake or in sleep. And that I wasn't just trying to make you feel better. I was being truthful." She said, kissing him in the lips and cuddling close. She liked it when Baki was holding her. She never felt safer than when she was in his arms. She couldn't explain it. Baki was like a magnet to her. She was drawn to him. it was a different pull than with atem. sometimes it felt stronger.

He kissed her back. "Then call off the wedding with spikey and run away with me for good." He stepped back. "Who am I fooling? You won't do it. Because even if you love me, you still love him more. And don't give me that duty crap. You're too stubborn to marry only for duty."

Since she was also thinking of Atem, he appeared too. "That's right Bakura. She does love me more. So you better get used to it." He glared at the thief king. It seemed even in her dreams, the two men wanted to fight.

Krystal sighed. "Can't you two ever get along? Even in my dreams?" She looked at the two of them, shaking her head. Krystal was quite annoyed, and it showed on her face. It hurt her to see the two men fight, especially since she knew they were so much alike. If they would just talk to each other, they'd know that.

"For ones who supposedly love me, you sure stress me out. Kiss one (even in a dream) feel guilty, kiss the other, feel guilty... will you two ever get along? I'd be so much happier if I didn't have to watch you two fight every time I see you! I love you both. Get over it, and be friends, or I might just call off the wedding and live as spinster on the moon!" Krystal said, annoyance showing on her face, but her tone still calm. That was something she had mastered as a princess, to show anger without necessarily raising her voice. It was a way to retain the seriousness, but do it in a ladylike way.

Bakura snorted. "There goes that naivete that I told you you share with your sister. If you two wanted rivals in love to be friends with each other, you clearly should've gone looking for love on one of those other planets in your alliance. The Pharaoh and I will never be friends, not even for your sake my jewel."

Atem nodded. "This is probably the only thing we agree on. Same as Seth and your sister's prince would never be friends even for her sake. You think the fights between me and Bakura are nuts. Don't let there be a chance for Seth to fight Endymion. The prince would lose."

Krystal smirked. "Oh, I know that. I never said I liked Endymion now did I? I'd much rather have Seth as a brother in law. Endymion may act tough and regal, but the truth is he is a dumb twit who really only wants Sere because of her beauty. He tried hitting on me once, you know." She said, looking at the pair.

"You may not believe this, but I will tell you anyway. I see a future on earth where Seth is king and you two are as close as brothers. That is many millennia from now though." she said, a wry grin on her face as she looked at them. It was a nice thought to think about the two of them being friends. She knew that in this life Bakura would kill Atem and himself, but she kept quiet about that. Krystal didn't want him to get any ideas. She needed to prepare herself for their impending deaths. She didn't like it, but she knew they both had to die in order for her future to come true.

Bakura shook his head in disbelief. "You're right. I don't believe it. You said yourself you'd rather him as a brother in law and for us to get along. Not surprising you'd start saying you see it as a vision in hopes to influence it that way. Keep dreaming on that Princess. I'll accept Seth as king one day though cause that's more likely."

Krystal smirks. "You'd doubt me? That's a first. You allways listened to my advice. Eh, it matters not. I know the difference between dream and vision, Baki." She said simply, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. She knew she was right. She had never been wrong before, so why would she be now. She smiled though. At least they were being civil to each other. That accounted for something.

It was sort of surreal, seeing them together, and not fighting. Perhaps they were just being nice cause they were in her head, but it was a step in the right direction, as far as she was concerned.

Bakura snorted once more. "Sometimes I wonder dear jewel. Sometimes I wonder if you really do know. I'd rather burn forever in the Shadow realm than be friends with that pompous Pharaoh. His father killed my people, remember? I can't exactly over look that. I'll deal that you're marrying him...but it doesn't mean I'll stop trying to exact revenge on him since I can't get his father. I'll gladly die trying if it means I get to drag him to death with me."

Atem snorted himself and glared at the thief king. "You? Take me down? Never Bakura. The sentiment is mutual. I'll gladly kill you if that's what it takes to get you to stop kidnapping Krystal for good."

Krystal sighed. "Well, it was nice while it lasted" she thought to herself as Seth randomly Appeared in her dream. She looked at him curiously... "what is it cousin?" She was accustomed to calling him that , since she was Atem's fiancee. They had been friends for many many years. So, she pretty much allways called him that.

"Your sister is crying. Endymion hurt her." He said, his fist clenched trying to stop from killing him. Krystal nodded her head and looked to Seth, her eyes kind. "Okay. I'll be right there." And then she awoke, running to Seth's room, where she knew Sere would be.

Sere was exactly where Krystal expected her to be, in Seth's room. She looked up when Krystal entered, her eyes showing how hard she had been crying, puffy and red. "Krys..." She ran to her sister, starting a new wave of tears.

"Oh bunny.. what did he do?" She asked, cuddling her sister close and stoking her hair. Endymion was gonna get it, but good. Krystal picked her sister and brought her to her own room in the palace, where Atem stood. She laid Sere down on the bed and Laid down next to her, cuddling close.

"It's alright bunny. Tell penguin all about it." She said soothingly, wiping away her sister's tears. Whatever Endymion did to make her cry this badly should cause him to die. Her poor sister. Krystal sang softly, trying to make her distraught sister smile. "Endymion, I should sick Seth on you for this..." she thought to herself, quite pissed. No one hurt her sister this badly and lived.

Serenity sniffled. "He...I caught him...hitting on one of the other princesses...on Rei...Like he wasn't engaged to me." She hugged her sister tight. As upset as she was, and as much as she knew that Krystal wouldn't take the offense lightly...she still found herself loving Endymion

Krystal hugged her sister. "It'll be okay bunny. Promise. Want me to sick Atem on him?" She asked her sister, focusing hard on Sere so she didn't go kill that dumbass prince herself. Then she got an even wickeder idea. It made her smirk widely, and she liked it.

"I say we tell his mommy on him. She adores you. He'll get his, worse than Atem when he's angry. Sound good bunny?" She asked, cuddling her sister close, still wiping her tears.

Serenity shook her head when Krystal suggested sending Atem to get him. She shook her head even harder when Krystal suggested telling Endymion's mom. "No. Don't tell her and don't any of you go after him either." She pulled away from Krystal, hugging herself tight. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here to tell you. You always overreact."


	3. Chapter 3

Krystal looks to her sister concerned. "I'm not over reacting Sere. I just don't like seeing you hurt. Especially by a stupid prince who doesn't realise what he's missing." She said, looking at her sister with nothing but love and concern in her eyes. She hated to see her sister hurt in anyway, and even though Sere tried to hide it and be strong, Krystal knew better. He had destroyed her. Endymion was the only person she ever loved, and then he turned around and hit on her best friend? What a prick.

When she felt herself getting angry again, she took a deep breath. She would not hurt her sisters love, no matter how badly he had hurt her sister. She didn't like it, but she knew it was better to let him see his error, even if she doubted he would.

Serenity shook her head and turned to face Krystal. "You are too overreacting. You always have. Even when we were kids, if another kid even pinched me just to wake me up, you were ready to break the kid's arm off. And now, you were ready to tell his mother what he'd done, like we're little kids! It's bad enough I'm thought of as the immature one between us even though the title fits you better at times. I came here wanting a shoulder to cry on and someone to listen since I clearly can't go to my best friend. You've never liked him since the day we met. Everyone treats me like I'm this fragile doll with the big bad bodyguard for a sister. You don't know what that's like! Endymion's the only guy who wasn't too afraid of you to actually approach me! And you want to mess that up by sending your Pharaoh to get him, a guy who's had just as much dislike at first sight for Endymion as you! If I was truly the stupid blond people like to make me to be, I'd wonder if you'd rather see me alone for the rest of my life to keep me 'safe'! I'm sorry I bothered you Krystal. It won't happen again!" With that she turned and ran out the room, popping back to the moon right at the door.

Atem had woken up upon noticing Krystal was gone once more and headed down the hall to search for her. He heard Serenity's rant and happened to stop outside Seth's room, just after Serenity had popped away. "Is everything alright?"

Krystal looked at Atem with a mixture of shock sadness and anger. "Endymion hit on rei and Sere came to tell me, and now she's mad because she says that I'm overreacting and am being childish. I only suggested telling his mother what he did because telling her is the only way he will learn his lesson. Stupid Endymion.. you've no idea what you've done." She says, pulling Atem close. She was sad now. Her sister had hurt her deeply, whether or not she knew it or not.

"Oh Atem... can I... can I stay here for awhile? Until Sere cools down at least." She said, cuddling close. She had only wanted to make Sere feel better, but in turn, now she was the one crying. Krystal wrapped her legs around Atem's waist and her arms around his neck, begging to be carried. She allways liked to be carried when she was sad. It may seem childish, but that was not the case. The feel of Atem's body on hers was enough to calm any feeling she may have.

Atem sighed and kissed her head. He then maneuvered her legs from around his waist so that he was carrying her bridal style. "First of all, you're my bride to be and will be carried like one and not like a child." He nodded to Seth before turning and walking back to their room. "You never have to ask to stay here love, you know that." Once in their room, he sat down on the bed with her on his lap. "Now, why don't you tell me all that she said and I'll give you some insight of my own based on it, okay?"

Krystal told him, looking at him sadly. It hurt her to think that her sister didn't trust her. She really wasn't trying to overreact, if she even did. To her, overreaction would be her killing Endymion, which she admitted, she fantasised about a lot. She didn't purely hate earths prince, he did have some good qualities, but the bad outweighed the good. Her sister had chosen him though, over Seth and even over diamond, the handsome prince of nemesis. Diamond worshipped the ground she walked on. There was no way in a millennia that he would hurt her as Endymion did. He would rather die.

Krystal sighed, looking to Atem. "I just don't know what to do my love. She probably hates me now. *cuddles into him, close to crying again* I didn't even get to tell her my news.." she said softly, her words full of pain, but there was no whine to them.

Atem listened and frowned. But even he could see that Serenity was right about what she said. "As much as I hate to say it, she's right. I saw how other suitors for her on the moon would see your protectiveness of her and back away without ever talking to her. Without meaning to, you've pushed her under your shadow to the point she feels she has to prove herself without you. And maybe she's hoping to change him, the way you try to change me into befriending Bakura. She clearly still loves him even with the pain he caused her, hence why she protected him from you like that. She came to you wanting Krystal her best friend and sister and got Krystal the bodyguard."

Krystal looked to her fiancee. "You're right. I really messed up, didn't I?" She said, looking sad. She didn't like the way she was, but she couldn't help it. She promised her mother she would keep Sere safe and sound. "I take my job a little to seriously, don't I Atem? I've actually hurt her by being the way I am. I should apologise." She said, hugging Atem tight to her.

She didn't like that she had added to her sister's pain. It hurt her. She had been stupid. She really had overreacted.

Atem hugged her tight in return. "You do. Your heart is in the right place. You do need to apologize to her. Just ease up on your protectiveness. I'd hate for this to break up the bond between you two. You two have been so close for as long as I've known you and probably longer. I've envied you sometimes even because you have a sibling who cares about you so much."

Krystal cuddled close to him, kissing him softly. "I will apologise. *sighs* maybe I am the more childish one." She said, looking off into the distance. Maybe she was, or maybe it was the sitchuation. She didn't know. She didn't let it keep her down though. She would apologise to her sister, and hopefully Sere would forgive her. Endymion had hurt Sere, that she knew, but she vowed not to chastise him for it. Sere still loved him, so she couldn't hurt him.

Atem nodded and kissed her back. "She'll forgive you. She loves you too much not to. Just give her a little time to cool down first. Now did you want to rest a little longer?" He looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to rise, which meant he couldn't go back to sleep now. Though he wouldn't keep her from doing so if that's what she wanted.

Krystal nodded. "Yes, maybe a little. Marik is making me so tired my spiky haired Egyptian god. Do you think I should tell her our news?" She asked, wishing he could stay in bed with her and just cuddle. She needed the contact. She didn't want to call Baki though, as she knew that could possibly cause a fight, and she didn't want to see that happen at her exspence. She hated it when they fought, even though she knew now they only did it because they both loved her.

Atem smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "You get some rest then. I would stay but I have my duties. I would hope you'd tell her. But do it after you resolve your fight with her." He moved her from his lap and gently laid her down. "I'll be back to check on you as soon as I can. If you feel you need to leave before I'm free, let Seth know where you're going, even if it's just to get fresh air." He knew how powerful she was, but he didn't want to take the risk of something happening to her and their unborn child if he could prevent it.

"Alright my love, I will." She said with a smile, kissing him again softly before curling up into the bed, holding what looked to be a plush of Atem. She was absolutely exhausted. Marik took a lot out of her. She was happy to be having him though. Her little baby. One who would look just like his father. The future king of Egypt. Krystal went out like a light, dreams of her and little marik going through her mind. It was almost as if he was with her in the dream. "Oh sweetness, how I love you, my sweet boy." She told the marik in her dream, cuddling close as she kissed his head. She knew how good of a king he would make. Just like his father.

Atem chuckled as he watched her curl up with the little plush of him. He found that cute. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving the room reluctantly to start the day. He couldn't wait to get through the day so he could curl back in bed with her.

Krystal slept soundly for a few more hours, dreaming only of her sweet little marik. They all peaceful dreams of shopping in the market, trips to see her mother on the moon, and sweet kisses to his forehead at bedtime, even though he usually slept with Atem and her in the dreams. When she awoke, she smiled and got up, her stomach grumbled. "Hungry sweetness?" She asked with a laugh, walking over to seth. "I'm going to get some breakfast. Tell Atem as such, cousin." She said with a smile, walking to the kitchen, where she knew there would be food.

It seemed that she hadn't needed to tell Seth to let Atem know she was going for food. Atem was already in the kitchen getting himself something to eat. He smiled as he saw her walk in. "How are you feeling love?" He walked over to her and kissed her forehead then her lips.

Krystal hugged him close. "Better. I guess great minds think alike my love. I had wonderful dreams of marik." She said telepathically as she kissed him back. She loved kissing him so much. She loved him so much. 'shall we get some food then?"

Atem could only chuckle. "Can't you just let me have my fantasy that our child will be a girl in peace?" He teased playfully and led her to the dining room where a full spread of food sat waiting for them both

"No girl in this millennia my love." She said simply, knowing their only child in this life would be their son marik. She didn't however, know that he would be still born. That had been left out in her vision of him. She hugged Atem close, cutting up some carrots and eating them. While her sister hated them, Krystal loved them

Atem groaned. "You're making me start to resent those visions of yours. All I wanted to do was dream of you and a daughter, whether we'd have one or not. But you just have to keep rubbing it in that you know we're gonna have a boy. Fine we'll adopt one. I want to have a daddy's girl to spoil." He chuckled

She looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry love... I... I... didn't mean to..." she said, breaking into tears for no real reason. She resented the pregnancy mood intensified everything. That's partly why she overreacted about Endymion. But he was being a bad boy...

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I know you didn't love. I didn't mean for you to cry. I was just being playful. I still want to adopt a daughter though since you're so sure we won't have one on our own."

"Okay love. I like that idea. They'll be the most spoiled children in history.!" She laughs a little and kisses him, cuddling close. She loved being in his arms. It calmed her mind and emotions.

He smirked. "You mean more spoiled than you and your sister?" He chuckled and tickled her lightly. He was glad to see her laughing again. He hated seeing her cry and would do everything he could to make her laugh once more whenever she cried.

"I like that idea a lot my love. They'll be the most spoiled siblings on the planet!" She said with a laugh, kissing him softly. Now that she was in his arms, she felt better. Calm. That was the affect he had on her. He quieted all the doubts she had, and all the emotions she might be feeling at that particular moment. Being in his arms meant being safe, calm and serene. It was a feeling she only experienced with him or Baki.


	4. Chapter 4

Atem laughed with a huge grin. "I still think that would take quite a feat to accomplish in comparison to you and Serenity." He nuzzled her gently. "Now I do believe we came in here to eat, didn't we?"

Yes we did. I already had some carrots, but marik wants steak." She giggles, kissing him. She could tell marik would be like her, but have Atem's looks. Boy he's gonna be a handful. She smiled at the thought of cuddling him though. Her sweet little marik. Her and Atem's son.

Atem pouted mockingly. "Now that's no fair. You're getting to know what he wants already and I haven't even gotten to feel him kick." He then chuckled. "Lucky for you there's steak amongst the items on the table. I'm told my mother had asked for the same when she carried me."

"So I see. *smiles, happily biting down on a piece of steak that was cooked earlier* Mhm, that's what he wanted." She said, putting a hand on her belly. She thought it was to early for kicking. She was only two months pregnant. She looked at Atem with her eyes narrowed for a moment. " did you tell the servants I was pregnant? I didn't really want anyone else to know until I told Sere.." she said, her eyes slightly sad. She still had to apologise to Sere. She sure hope Endymion had. But she wasn't going think about him. She focused on her steak, and her unborn son, smiling as she rubbed her stomach a little, where inside grew her little marik.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "It's better that the servants know. It gives them a chance to prepare for possible cravings you might have. What if you had some sudden strange craving before you had a chance to tell her, would you rather them not know in such cases?"

"I guess you're right love.." she said, taking another bite of her steak. It did make sense, but it kinda made her sad. She wanted it to just be their secret for now. Oh well, the cat was out ta the bag now. Krystal continued to eat her steak, drinking a giant glass of iced sweet tea. It was delicious and just what her little marik wanted.

"If it makes you feel better. Only the kitchen servants know and they've been instructed not to tell anyone else. It's still our secret otherwise. In fact, I think I'll let you have all the fun of telling your mother."

Krystal looks at him, her expression unreadable. "Yes, that does, and do you think she'll be happy for us Atem? I'm almost afraid to tell mother. I don't think I wanna tell her, at least not yet. Mother is very traditional. I don't want her to chastise me." She said, looking kind of sad

He raised an eyebrow as he looked her right in the eyes. "She may be traditional, but I think it's more likely I'll have to fear for my life if not the family jewels then that she'll chastise you."

"No, mother loves you. I think maybe she'll be happy for us. But I wanna tell Sere first." She said, taking another steak and comping down on it, still hungry. Krystal was happy that only the kitchen staff knew about her being pregnant. She wasn't ready to tell all of Egypt yet, though she would eventually. Perhaps on her wedding day. Krystal ate her steak, just thinking. She wondered if Sere had cooled down enough for her to go apologise. She really needed to. She didn't want this to weigh on her heart any longer.

"Atem, do you think sere's cooled off enough to for give me? I don't like this feeling of being without her. It feels wrong." She said before taking a sip of her tea an biting into a piece of steak again. She really wanted to make up with her sister. She didn't want this disagreement over Endymion to break their special bond. She knew just how dangerous that could be.

Atem listened to Krystal while he ate. "She might just have. You know how long she can be angry at you better than I do. Go on and see her. I still have some things to do here."

"Alright love I will once I finish eating and floss. Steak is good, but it get stuck in your teeth." She said with a laugh, taking a sip of her tea . Soon after, she was done eating , so she kissed Atem good bye for now and popped away to the moon, knocking on her sisters door softly. She could hear faint crying, but she ignored it. She was not gonna let stupid endy ruin their relation ship. He was being a jerk, and that was all.

"Sere? Can I come in bunny? I want to apologise." She said, her voice calm. Her poor sister. He had hurt her. She took a deep breath though and stayed calm. He was a jerk, but she was not going to hurt him. Krystal closed her eyes and thought of her little marik, instantly calming herself.

Atem smiled and watched as she popped away. He hoped that the two sisters would be able to patch things up. He didn't want Krystal having to stress out in her condition.

Serena was face down in her pillow crying when she heard Krystal's voice outside her door. She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Come in Krys."

Krystal comes in, frowning at her sister. "He hurt you pretty badly didn't he, bunny? Its okay. Penguin's here. I'm sure the stupid prince will see his error." She said with a smile, sitting next to her sister.

"Bunny, I'm sorry I overreacted. My emotions haven't exactly been in control lately..." she sort of trailed off, wondering if she should tell her sister her news in her state. It seemed kind of sequel to do so when she was in such pain, but Krystal was excited. She hoped Sere would be too, and it would brighten her mood.

"Of course he hurt me. Just like it would hurt you if you caught Atem hitting on a servant girl all of a sudden." She sighed. She then turned and hugged her sister. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry I blew up at you the way I did...Wait? Why haven't your emotions been in control lately?" She was curious now and she wouldn't let Krystal get away with not explaining.

Krystal looked at her sister a little bit embarrassingly, but smiled. "You really wanna know?" She asked, her smile widening. She hoped this would make her sister feel better. She knew how much she loved babies. When Endy's sister Guiana had her baby, Sere spoiled him rotten. Krystal knew she would do the same with her little marik.

"You know how I've been feeling so sick lately? Well, I went to the doctors and they told me I'm pregnant!" Krystal said with a smile, hugging her sister again. She was happy she was having a baby, but was afraid of what her mother would think. "You don't think mother will be mad at Atem for it, will she?" She asked her sister, genuinely curious. Her mother loved bother her daughters, but she was much closer with Sere than Krystal.

Serenity's eyes widened and her smile grew. "Really?! Oh congratulations!" She squealed happily and hugged her sister again.

"I don't think so. Sure she might have preferred that you get pregnant after the wedding but at least the wedding was already planned before it did happen."

"Yes really. I'm so excited, bunny! I was toying with telling you cause I thought it might make you feel better. Penguin doesn't like to see bunny sad, you know." Krystal said, smiling at her sister. She really was very excited. It meant having a piece of her Atem inside her for 9 whole months. She only hoped Bakura would not notice her showing when he inevitably kidnapped her again. That could end in a fight for sure.

"I hope not bunny, really I do. You'll come with me to tell her won't you?" She asked her sister, apprehension and excitement clear in her eyes. She didn't want to go alone. It sort of scare her. She loved her mother very much, so she didn't want her to be disappointed in her. That would hurt.

Serenity giggled. "It did. So did making up with you." She smiled at her sister. "Though I do hope the kid has your hair. No body is supposed to have that many colors in their hair." She teased.

"Of course I'll come with you. I was going to anyway from the minute you told me."

Krystal shook her head. "Nope. He'll look like a copy of his father. He will have my additude though." She said with a smirk, making a different dress appear. She knew she had to wear her princess dress when She was with her mother. Krystal quickly slipped it on, smiling to her sister. "Are you ready? I'm not sure I am." She said, her voice confident, but her expression showed both her excitement and apprehension.

When Krystal was done changing, she popped with Sere to the throne room, where she knew her mother would be. "Mother? May I talk to you? Its important." Krystal said in a small voice, walking in with her sister.

Serena faked a groan. "Crap. A kid from you two with either of your attitudes is a disaster waiting to happen." She teased. "Maybe I'll just have to keep him around his Aunt Sere so he can become a sweet little boy."

Queen Serenity sat up straight upon the appearance of her two daughters. "Just what is it Krystal?" Her voice just as soft and gentle as usual

"He'll be sweet, don't worry" she told her sister telepathically, bowing respectfully to her mother, a small smile on her face. "Well, you see... *takes a deep breath* I'm pregnant. That is why I've been feeling so sick, mother." She said with a small smile, her eyes showing traces of both excitement and apprehension. She hoped her mother would not be mad.

"I'll believe it when I see it sis. Your attitude and Atem's attitude don't give signs of making a sweet tempered baby without outside help." She responded telepathically with a laugh.

Queen Serenity stayed silent as she stood and walked over to her blue-haired daughter. Once there, she pulled Krystal into her arms with a smile and hugged her tight. "Congratulations my darling." She pulled away and looked at her proudly, her eyes giving a sign that she knew more than she was telling.

Krystal looked at her mother a bit confused, than smirked a little, raising her eyebrow. 'is there something i should know mother?" she asked, still smiling. She couldn't beleive her mother was being so cool about it. It was almost a little alarming. Krystal still smiled though, happy to be pregnant with her loves child, to be with family and to be home.

Queen Serenity only smiled. "I knew already. I had a hunch, seeing you sick all that time. Did it not ever occur to you that the doctors here were only too happy to see you? As if they expected you? I'm not that old that I don't recognize the signs of morning sickness."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah. That makes sense." Krystal said, smiling at her mother. "Truthfully though, I thought you would be mad. That you would chastise me." She added, looking around a little. She was glad that her mother was not mad at her. It was a weight off her shoulders. She hated the thought of disappointing her mother.

"Maybe I might have been, if the father was someone I'm not fond of. Or if you hadn't already been engaged to wed. But since neither of those things apply, I'm proud and happy for you." She hugged Krystal again.

"Told you you had nothing to worry about." Serenity grinned wide.

Krystal nodded, hugging back. "We purposefully waited until we were engaged, just in Case. Better to be safe than sorry." She said with a smile, her mind calm. She had no idea why she had worried about telling her mother. It seemed silly now.

"You're right bunny, but you know penguin still worries. I never really know what is going on in either of your minds." She said, smirking a little, but suddenly feeling dizzy and fainting.

Queen Serenity had been about to respond to Krystal, when the girl fainted. She caught her and started calling for the doctors. "Serenity! Go get Atem! Quickly!"

Serenity nodded and popped down to Egypt, looking frantically for Atem. "Atem!"

He appeared a moment later, his cousin Seth next to him. "Serenity? *looks at her worried* is Krystal alright?" He asked, his expression showing nothing but worry and love. Seth looked worried as well, it was obvious that Atem had told him the news. The two of them had always been as close as brothers, even though they were cousins.

"What's happened? " Atem asked, looking to his future sister in law. He knew that Krystal had been under some stress, but could tell by the look in his "little sisters" eyes that that all had been resolved. His poor penguin. Something must have happened.

Serenity shook her head. "She fainted out of no where. We'd gone to tell Mother about Krystal's pregnancy, found out Mother knew already and wasn't upset. Then next thing we know, Krystal fainted." She was worried and concerned and anxious to get back to her sister's side.

Atem looked to her. "I see. Seth, take care of things in my absense. I will be back when Krystal is feeling better." He said in his "Pharaoh" voice, then taking Serenity's had. He himself didn't have the power to travel to the moon. He was very worried for his fiance. What could have made her faint like that? It was strange. Even on days where she was so sick she couldn't get out of bed she never fainted. He was beginning to question if this pregnancy was a good thing for her or not.

If it wasn't though, he suspected that she would still paddle on, trying to keep their son. He knew that his penguin loved the unborn child very much.

Serenity nodded and waved to Seth before popping back to the moon, taking Atem with her. Right away, she led him towards the medical wing of the palace where she knew doctors would be trying to find out what was wrong with Krystal.

Atem followed her, frowning when he saw Krystal. "Do you think I could go see her, Sere?" He asked, looking throughnthe window to where Krystal is, putting his gold adorned hand on the glass, mumbling something unintelligible in Egyptian. He was so worried about his penguin. What could possibly be wrong with her. Was it just exhaustion? Fatigue from pregnancy? He didn't know, but he knew that he would have to find out.

Meanwhile, Krystal was in a state of some type of sleep. Small things could be heard from her mouth, but the most frequent were the names "Marik" and "Atem" it was almost as if she were dreaming.

Serenity looked through the window at her sister, scared for her sister and her unborn nephew. She looked to Atem and nodded. "You're one of the few they would allow in to see her as her betrothed. Especially now with her current state." She saw Queen Serenity move next to Krystal with worry on her face as the doctors continued to examine the blue-haired princess for the cause of her fainting spell

Atem nodded. "Okay. You should come too." He said, walking towards the door and opening it, bowing respectfully at the queen before running to Krystal's side, taking her hand in his. He was beyond worried about her. Atem kept muttering in Egyptian softly, praying to the old friend of Krystal and sere's, Anubis. "Oh great Anubis, please keep my love safe." He asked, just watching Krystal. She looked to be sleeping peacefully, and he could hear the faint sound of her calling out for him.

"I'm right here my penguin." He said, his eyes sad and full of concern. What could be wrong with Krystal?

Serenity followed Atem inside, letting him take the place by Krystal while she stood with their mother. It pained her to see her sister in such a state. She buried her head against her mother, not willing to risk glancing at the scans being done by the Mercurian technology on both Krystal and the unborn baby.

Atem held Krystal's hand, and kissed her head, begging her to wake up. "Please come back to me my blue moon goddess" he whispered into her ear, fear in his usually calm features. He had no idea what could possibly be wrong with his fiancee. In the back of his mind, he toyed with telling Bakura, but would Krystal mind? She probably didn't tell him last night, knowing it would only cause a fight. He disliked Bakura, but could tell that whatever feelings he had for Krystal were genuine. He didn't think queen serenity would like Bakura much, so he didn't at least not yet. If Krystal didn't recover in a couple of days, he would tell Bakura, only because he deserved to know. Bakuras love for her was just as genuine as his.

Meanwhile, as Krystal lay there, she heard voices in her mind. Atem's in particular. "I'm trying my spiky haired Egyptian god!" She said to the thin air of her mind, walking around in the darkness until she found some candles lighting a pathway. She found it strange, but knew it was not the light of Osiris calling her. Nubi would not let her die. This she knew for a fact, so where are these candles coming from? Krystal walked down the path until she found a bed, covered in blue rose petals, with a dark blue satin bedspread. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked into the darkness, looking around curiously. It seemed like something Bakura would do, but she didn't see him anywhere. Why had she fainted? Had it something to do with him? Then she remembered. Anubis used to come to her like this when she was sleeping. Maybe it was his doing? "Baki? Nubi?" She called off into the distance, utterly confused, but refusing to lay down. Something wasn't right, and yet she felt completely safe. She didn't like it.

The doctors frowned and one soon drew blood from Krystal to test it more directly in hopes of finding the problem soon enough.

Anubis soon appeared in her dream. "Hello again little one."

Krystal frowned. "How many times have I told you not to call me that nubi?" She said, crossing her arms, but smiled playfully at him. She was a little bit puzzled as to why she was there. Anubis only came to see her in emergencies, as of late. She looked to the handsome dog headed god and scratched his ears absentmindedly. She was calm, but at the same time worried.

"So why am I here? Last thing I remember is fainting in my mothers arms." She said, looking to the god, her expression puzzled as she stood there. She was feeling so weak, and she feared for herself, and for her son. "What happened nubi? Will marik and I be okay?" She asked, her expression one of pain, not because she was in pain, but because she didn't want to see her little marik hurt.

Anubis chuckled. "Every time I see you. And every time my answer is, you wish." He sighed. "It seems you were poisoned. But worry not. The doctors of your palace are working on you. The Pharaoh is at your side as are your mother and sister. You two will be fine. But it was a fast acting poison. If not for my intervention, you would've been dead before your mother got you to the medical ward."

Krystal smiled. "Allways saving me, aren't you, nubi? Isn't there anything you want in return?" She asked, looking at him curiously as she scratched his ears. she had allways wondered why the god of the underworld was so kind to her. he had saved her from death countledd times, but never explained why. it was curious.

"who could have wanted to poison me?" she aked anubis, knowing he was allways watching. she knew he would know.

"Maybe it's your attachment to the Pharaoh. Maybe because it's not your time. Maybe there's a deeper meaning that you don't really need to know because of your destiny." He shrugged it off.

"As to who wanted to poison you...it wasn't you the poison was intended for." He sighed. He knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "It was meant for Atem, the person who did it had no idea you were in the palace or about to eat. I'm sorry princess but it was Seth's father, who just happens to also be one of Atem's high priests."

Krystal nodded. "Yes. I know him. Poor man just wants Seth to have throne because he never had it. Atem's grandfather thought the younger of the two would make a better sucsesser. I will forgive him, but I do not know what Atem will do." She said, raising her eyebrow about his comment about saving her, still scratching his ears. She let it go though. She knew he had his reasons and would tell her eventually.

Krystal pulled the dog headed god close to her, cuddling. She suddenly felt to lonely. "Your my superhero, you know that nubi?" She said with as smile, laying her head on his shoulder. She wished she could see him more often. He had allways stayed with her when she was young, so why not now?

"Are you quite sure you want to forgive him? You wouldn't have been so forgiving if he had succeeded in killing Atem. I doubt Atem will be so forgiving either. Not to mention your mother gets a chance to punish him as well."

He sighed. "I wouldn't let the Pharaoh hear you say that about me if I were you."

Atem was still worrying. The doctors had managed to find the problem and injected an antidote and yet she had not woken. "My beautiful goddess...it's time to wake up."

"I do not know. I do know that I probably would have killed him. Accidents do happen nubi, even if it was on Purpose." She said, sighing a little as she cuddled him a little bit. She wished he would come see her more often. She couldn't help but feel a little bit avoided, even if he always came to her aid.

"I don't see why it would matter; nubi. I only mean it in terms of how you hallways rescue me." She said, nuzzling into his fur. He was so soft and cuddly she could just squeeze him forever, but knew she must go and awaken. Atem must be worried sick. "See you later, nubi. Don't hesitate to come visit. I miss you you know." She said with a sad smile, kissing his head before awakening.

"Saved again by a dog headed god and mercurian doctors!" She said with a laugh, smiling a little and squeesing Atem's hand. She was feeling much better now.

Anubis chuckled. "I'm not always that free you know." He waved to her before disappearing.

Atem smiled. "Thank Rah!" He kissed her forehead. "Keep this up and I'll owe him big time in the afterlife."

Serenity turned when she heard Krystal's voice. "Krystal! You're okay!"

"I'm fine bunny. Do not worry. A certain dog headed god saved me (and this time marik too) once again." She said with a small smile, sitting up. She felt much better now. She looked to her fiancee, and smiled a little sadly. She knew who had poisoned her. Anubis had told her.

"I know who poisoned me. It was an accident. The poison was not meant for me. It was meant for you my love." She said, her usual smile gone. This was serious and called for serious faces.

Atem's cheerful disposition was immediately gone at Krystal's words. "Who was it love?" He wasn't going to try and make guesses, he knew some of the servants weren't quite so fond of him and wouldn't put it past them.

"It wasn't one of the servants love. It was one of your high priests. Your uncle." She said, looking to him concerned. She knew that he would probably try again, and she wanted to prevent that, but didn't really want to see him hurt. She was quite violent most of the time, but really she didn't want harm to come to anyone.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "That's one attempt too many from him. And I've let him slide too much. And yet I don't quite believe it was completely an accident. Just because he might not have known you were in the palace, does not mean he would hesitate to kill you along with killing me. He's had time to learn your personality and how you react to things."

"True. I probably would have murdered him in the most gruesome way I could think of for killing you. Then nubi would a made him suffer in the afterlife too."She said, smirking a little. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about all this. It seemed strange to her that his uncle would want to poison him.

"Shall we sick rah on him?" She said with a smirk, kissing Atem softly. She loved sicking rah on people. It was fun.

Atem chuckled. "You are probably the only one he'll let get away with calling him that. But my uncle will suffer. That I will promise you."

He kissed her back. "No. You're getting to enjoy that too much anyway."

Krystal pouted a little, but then smirked. "That's because i'm special Atem. aww, spoil my fun!" She pouted again a little bit unprincess like, but then smiled. She was amused, and cuddled a small Anubis plush that had randomly appeared in her hands.

"Can I at least watch?" She asked, hugging the plush close and smirked a little. He was soft, just like Anubis himself.

Atem raised an eyebrow at the Anubis plush. "Not spoiling your fun. You got spoiled on sending him out so much."

Serenity's eyes widened as she saw the plush. "That is quite creepy sis. Don't even wanna know if you got one of me."

"Huh? Oh this? I dunno where it came from. It just appeared in my hand. I think its cute." She said, petting the little Anubis plush. She pouted a little, but then smirked. She'd be happy if she could watch. It was always fun to see the priests and Atem punish people. She didn't have a disc yet. She figured Atem would get her one after they were married.

Krystal smiled, looking at Atem. She was parched. "Can somebody get me some tea please?" She asked, a small trace of a whine in it. She was quite thirsty.

"But that's not the only plush you have sis. There is that one of Atem too." Serenity knew better than to mention the one of Bakura around Atem.

One of the doctors came in with a glass of ice tea for her, giving it to her before bowing in respect to everyone and walking out again.

"Yes. I know. Those are ones I manifested myself. This one I did not. I believe that it came from nubi." She said with a smile, drinking her tea down. Her throat felt much better now. She smiled at the rest of the people in the room and then lifted an eye brow.

"What was it you were going to say before I fainted mother?" She asked, a look of light curiosity on her face.

"They're still creepy." Serenity stuck her tongue out playfully.

Queen Serenity looked to Krystal with a smile. "Only that if you want to know what's on my mind, all you have to do is ask."

"If you say say so, bunny." She said with a smile. She was happy. She was with family and feeling better than she did even before she was poisoned. "Okay mother." She added with a brighter smile, squeesing Atem's hand. Now that she was feeling better she was quite hungry and was craving a banana split with lots of nuts and moon pies.

"I'm craving something sweet. Particularly a banana split and moon pies. Could I please have some?" She asked, smiling.

Serenity looked at Krystal as if she was nuts. "You've never been fond of sweet things like those. Are you feeling okay?"

Queen Serenity chuckled as she stepped out of the room and informed the doctors of Krystal's craving. It wasn't long before a nurse brought the desired craving in to her.

Krystal ate slowly, tasting the moon pie first. "Mmm, yes, that what he wanted." She said with a smile, starting in on her Sunday, eating the bananas first, and the the I cream, making a bottle of chocolate hardener surup appear and pouring it on. Krystal mad more happy noices as she ate, rubbing her belly absentmindedly.

Serenity shook her head. "I have no idea how you can manage to eat that. Especially the moon pies. I love sweets and even I can't stand those things. And don't blame it on the kid. He's got to have better sense than that."

"Guess I just wanted something sweet to counteract the 3 pounds of sirloin I at earlier. Even I can't control the cravings. Marik gets what he wants." She said with a smile, finishing her sundae. She had just changed her mind on sweets. She looked to her sister smiling a little and then added, "and I think I just changed my mind on sweets. That was delicious." She said, making Her giant glass of tea refill and drinking it down, the bitter taste adding to her delight in the sweets.

She smiled at her mother. "mother, is it alright if I go to my room? I need a rest, and this bed isn't big enough for myself and Atem. Also, my bed is much more comfortable." She asked, still smiling, but yawning just slightly.

Serenity rolled her eyes, still not believing the baby was causing the cravings. "If you say so. Spoiled brat." She kissed her sister's cheek. "Get your rest sis." She headed on to her room.

Queen Serenity nodded. "It is. But you're on bed rest for the next few days except for bathroom breaks and baths. Also, no getting him to carry you anywhere." She chuckled and left the room.

Atem chuckled himself. "I like your mother. A lot. She's quite sneaky."

"Alright bunny. I will." She smiled at her sister and watched her go, hugging her plushie, and smiling at her mother and nodding. "Okay mother. So should I walk to my room now?" She was a little puzzled by what her mother had said. It didn't make sense to her.

Krystal huuged Atem. "I know you do love. She's an amazing woman. Full of life, love and crazy plans. " she said with a smile, kissing him softly.

Atem chuckled. "Basically your mother means the few times you're allowed to get out of bed, such as now, I'm not allowed to carry you. She seems to know you well enough that you would've wanted me to do that."

"Ah. Now I understand. I suppose I would like it if you carried me, but we can save that for after the wedding. *she gets out of the hospital bed and stands, walking to the door* let's go back to my room my spiky haired Egyptian god. I really need the rest." She said, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room, then popping them inside of her bed covers, kissing him softly. Krystal snuggled up next to him with her little nubi plush, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

Atem looked at her with a chuckle and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight princess." He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep next to her soon after.

Krystal's dreams were peaceful. She dreamed of her wedding, her coronation, and the birth of their son. Her arms wrapped around him instinctively as she called out his name softly, kissing his neck. Her dream just got sexy. She dreamed about their fist time and also about dating Anubis in the distant future. The last one puzzled her, but she didn't let it bother her. She did love nubi, she just knew his destiny lied with her daughter and not her.

Atem slept peacefully beside her, though he had no dreams of his own. He was just glad that Krystal and their unborn son were safe and sound.

Serenity however, hadn't gone to sleep after leaving Krystal's side. Instead she went out to the balcony of her room to look at the earth

Krystal kept on dreaming, happy to be home and to have her love at her side. While she was sleeping, she appeared in endymion's dream. "Endy, may I talk to you?" She asked, smiling a little. She was not here to scold him, she simply wondered what had possessed him to hit on another girl. A curiosity. She wondered why he could want another when her sister worshipped the ground he walked on.

Endymion scowled upon hearing her voice in his dream. He already had an idea as to why she wanted to talk to him, especially with what had happened with Serenity earlier. "What exactly do you want? Shouldn't you be tending to your precious Pharaoh?"

"Atem is asleep. He needs no protection on the moon. I was only curious, Endymion. I do not mean harm." She said, her voice calm. She wished he didn't hate her so much. That was part of the reason they butt heads a lot. While she did not outright hate him, she suspected he did hate her. She sighed. "Endy, why do you hate me so much? I only want what's best for my sister. You really hurt her you know. *takes a breath* but I will not chastise you about it. We all have moments of weakness." She said, sitting in a chair she had just constructed for herself, putting her hand on her stomach.

Endymion sneered. "If he needs you to protect him in his kingdom, then he's a weaker ruler than I thought. You're one to talk about hate. You just don't know when to keep your nose out of my business with your sister. She doesn't need you protecting her now, she has me. And once we're married, she won't need the princesses either. Princesses shouldn't be fighting anyway." He was not going to tell her that he had hit on Rei because Rei seemed to be easier sexually as he still had not had sex with Serenity. It was not information that Krystal needed to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Krystal laughed, crossing her legs. "Rei is not easy, Endymion. You should not be so quick to judge. Besides, she is in love with jadeite. You wold know that if you paid even a smidge of at tension to your generals."She said, smiling a little then adding a warning to the stupid prince. "Tread lightly Endymion. Or you may fang your generals have betrayed you" then she disappeared.

Endymion only smirked when she left. If she wasn't so busy following the Egyptian around, she would know better he would definitely be ensuring she stayed out of his head from now on.

Krystal smirked. Like he really could keep her out of his head. He didn't have that kind of power, and he never would. If Endymion had shadow magic, it would drive him insane. She sort of smirked at tone though, but thrust it away, knowing that would be bad for Sere. She kissed Atem softly before falling back to sleep, this time dreaming of telling her little marik all her problems, except he wasn't little. He was at least 18 in this dream.

Eventually Serenity retired to her bed, sleeping contently through the night. She was unprepared however for being woken up by Endymion. He apologized to her for hurting her so, a genuine apology as far as she knew, and gave her a dozen red roses. Between his seemingly genuine apology and the bouquet of roses that she had come to love so much, she forgave him. But what shocked her next was hearing that Krystal had approached him in his dream. She couldn't believe Krystal had still approached him about it even if she didn't touch him.

"She said she was just curious. Whatever's making her mood swing so much could possibly be a good. I probably could have acted better. I sorta shoved her off. She didn't react though. Something must definitely be wrong with her." He said, laughing a little. It was strange to see Krystal so calm when it came to him. Usually she was ready to sick the pharaoh on him, or kill him herself, depending on how mad she was.

Krystal slept well, dreaming only of marik. She was calm, and held her Anubis plush, and her stomach tightly. "Sweetness" she said in her sleep, dream Ind of good times with her little boy.

"Just curious my ass. I told her to leave you alone over this. Guess she didn't think invading your dream counted." She sighed. "I can't be all too upset with you. It's not like Rei was resisting your advances anyway. Not that I really expected her to. I'd hoped she would, but I didn't really expect it. I expected her to throw herself at you first really." She hugged herself tight."I need to be alone Endymion if you don't mind."

Atem pulled Krystal closer in his sleep, nuzzling against her.

"Alright Sere. But you know, your sister doesn't lie." He said, smiling at her a little before kissing her head and leaving. As much as he hated to say it, Krystal did have a point. He had been awful to both twins. He'd apologise to Krystal, but he wasn't sure if she'd believe it. Endymion walked past her room and heard her snoring, unaware she had been poisoned only hours earlier. He laughed a little as he walked by. Krystal was such a funny sleeper.

Krystal sensed endymion at her door, but she did not awaken. She was much to tired. She simply made a note appear in his hand. "To tired. Poisoned earlier. If Its really important, wake me. If not, ask me in the morning. -Krys" he read the note and laughed a little, then went to his room, going back to sleep.

After Endymion had left the room, Serenity sat on her bed thinking. The night before, her dreams had been of Seth in a loving manner rather than of Endymion in the same position. It had been that way for a couple weeks so she sat and re-evaluated her thoughts and actions towards Seth. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that every time she'd wanted to talk to Krystal while Krystal was in Egypt, Serenity always popped directly to Seth's room rather than to outside Atem's chambers. She'd notice her heart would seem to flutter every time Seth would want to go after Endymion on her behalf. Did she have feelings for Seth along with the feelings she held for Endymion? She was wondering if it was really duty more so than love that kept her from breaking off the engagement with Endymion especially after this last time. She knew she still had feelings for Endymion too but it was also a part of her duty to her kingdom for the marriage with Endymion.

Krystal appeared in her mind, a small boy who looks like Atem in her arms. "Coin for your thoughts, auntie bunny?" The small child said, floating over to her and giving her cuddles. Krystal sat next to her sister , rubbing her back soothingly. "you know you can allways tell me anything, bunny. penguin's allways on your side." she said, looking to her sister. She wondered what could be bothering her sister so that she would send out a subconscious cry for help to her. It worried the older teen, but she did not push. She wanted Sere to tell her on her own terms.

Serenity was surprised to see the little boy and she just knew that this little boy was the unborn babe in her sister's womb. She cuddled him back and leaned against Krystal. "Krys...I'm just so confused now. I love Endymion...but...I also think I am developing feelings for another."

Krystal smiled. "Seth perhaps?" She said, stroking her sisters hair. The little boy smiled as well. "He loves you auntie bunny, uncle seto does. Much more than you know." He said, hugging her close. Krystal smirked a little. She was so proud of her little boy. Only a fetus and already in full control of his powers. It was a feat she was sure Atem didn't even master.

"Yes. Seth won't admit it to you out of fear of his father. He's confided in me many times, crying his eyes out because you didn't feel the same." She said, stroking her sister's head, kissing it lightly.

Serenity nodded in confirmation of Krystal's guess, then listened to her little nephew, hugging him tight. She glanced up at Krystal. "What do you mean out of fear of his father? What does his father have to do with it?"

"The reason his father was never pharaoh was because Atem's grandfather knew he was a tyrant. He knew that if Seth's father got the throne he would try to take over the world. Seth knows that if He were to marry you, his father would try to cause you and him to do as he never could." Krystal said, looking to her sister. Marik smiled and looked to his auntie, clear premonition in his mind. "You're better off with Seth auntie bunny. Endymion will only cause you tears."

Serenity frowned as she listened to Krystal's explanation. She knew after what had happened to Krystal that the problem of Seth's father would soon be eliminated. She was starting to think Krystal and Marik were right about Endymion only causing her tears. She sighed and looked at Marik. "As right as you may be, there's nothing I can do. The marriage contract for me and Endymion is in place. I have no choice but to go through with it for the moon's sake."

Marik shook his head. "No. You will not marry in this life or any other. He is someone else destiny but refuses to acknowlage her." He said, looking to her. Krystal looked at him and smirked a little. She was so proud. Her little boy was so amazing. She couldn't wait to actually meet him. Her little marik.

"I would trust him, Sere. I think his visions are even more accurate than mine, and he's not even born yet." She said, proudness in her tone as she said it. She knew he be be a great ruler of Egypt someday.

Serenity frowned at hearing that she wouldn't marry Endymion in this life. The contract was set and signed, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to break it and she already knew he wouldn't. Which meant the only way the marriage wouldn't happen would be if one or both of them died and she didn't want to think that way. "I don't want to think that way though, Krys...it's depressing."

"I know Sere. Don't think about it. It will all be alright." She said, smiling at her sister reassuringly, but in her mind she wasn't so sure. She knew the wedding was set in stone as well, wishing it wern't. She knew Endy did have good qualities, but he was never meant to be with Sere. What marik said was proof of that.

Marik smiled a little and looked to both his mother and aunt. "Don't worry. Everything will work out like it should. I promise." He said, his smile widening.

Serenity nodded quietly. She then started smiling. "I need to go see Seth. Thanks Krys. Thanks Marik." She gently kissed Marik's head and hugged her sister.

"Your welcome bunny. You know where to find me if you need anymore advice." She said with a smile, leaving with little marik who just waved and pulled her and him into Atem's dream, glomping him. "Daddy!" He exclaimed, latching on tightly to the older man.

Meanwhile, Seth was sitting in his room, trying to write a love letter to serenity. He was tired of hiding his feelings and tired of being second fiddle to her earth prince who was nothing more than a cheat.

Serenity waved to them both as they disappeared from her mind. She became conscious once more and looked around for her star locket. She grinned when she found it. She was planning to give it to Seth so he could think of her. She had a feeling that it would help him find her in the next life. She quickly popped down to Egypt with her locket in her hand, making sure to appear outside of Seth's room rather than inside it.

Seth sensed someone at his door, knowing they were friend. "Come in." He said sort of absentmindedly, still working on his love letter to serenity. He wasn't sure if he would send it, but he knew Writing it all down on papyrus was making him feel so much better. It was nice to let his feelings out.

Krystal kissed Atem lightly in his dream. "Hello love. Marik insisted we intrude. I hope you weren't dreaming something to good" she said, smiling at him. Marik cuddled closely, happy to be in his father's arms.

Serenity smiled upon hearing Seth's voice and quietly slipped in the room. "Hey Seth." She was nervous and so didn't quite walk right over to him like she normally would.

Atem kissed Krystal back with a smile. "Nothing could be better than the two of you." He hugged his little boy tight. "Aren't you just like your mother?" He chuckled

Seth raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Sere? Is everything alright?" He asked, his face full of worry for her and for her sister. He'd be lost without Krys. She was the glue that held his feelings together.

Krystal smiled and marik giggled. "That's what I'm told, daddy" he said proudly, swatting at one of Atem's long gold earrings like a kitten.

Serenity nodded with a smile. "Krys is alright. Turns out she'd been mistakenly poisoned. But she's fine now." She carefully walked towards him. "So? May I ask what you were doing?" Her natural curiosity setting in.

Atem pulled his head back with a laugh. "I can definitely see why. She does the same thing at times."

Seth smiled. "That's a relief." He said, blushing a little at her second question. "Just writing a little." He added, still smiling a little. "So, what did you want bunny?"

Marik giggled again. "Really daddy? Will you tell me more about mommy? I wanna hear about her from you and only you."

Serenity smiled as she thought of how cute Seth looked blushing. "Well...um...there's something I want to give you but it would be easier if you were to come over by me."

"And here I thought you'd know all about her my son. What can I say? She's tough and proud on the outside but warm and soft on the inside. The sweetest woman I've had the pleasure of knowing, second only to your aunt Sere." Atem told the little boy with a warm smile in Krystal's direction

Seth smiled. "Alright Sere." He said to her as he got up, walking over to her so there was only a foot is space between them. "Is this better?" He asked smiling a bit wider."

Marik smiled widely. "Really? Wow. Tell me about things she's done daddy? Mommy says I should know, and I'm curious. I think auntie bunny said she was ruthless?" He said, his expression a little confused.

Serenity nodded and stepped a little closer to him. She took a deep breath to calm her racing nerves before closing her eyes. She pushed up on her tiptoes and gently touched her lips to Seth's. After about a minute she pulled away and looked at him nervously, biting her lip.

"Your mother is quite ruthless, towards those who dare try to harm her loved ones. I daresay even the people of Egypt wouldn't dare try to harm her loved ones if they were smart."

Seth kissed her back, but his eyes widened in surprise. "Okay, please tell me I'm not dreaming." He said, his eyes half lidded when she pulled back. He was thouraly confused, but happy all the same.

Marik smiled. "I see. Very cool. Tell me aboyt you daddy!" He said, cuddling close, his red eyes wide with curiosity.

Serenity smiled. "You're not dreaming." She then frowned a bit. "Unfortunately for this life, my contract with Endymion is set. But you and I will have a chance in the next. This I can promise." She held out her star locket to him. She knew he knew how much that locket meant to her as he would've seen it around her neck quite often.

Atem chuckled. "I'm a lot like your mother. Except my ruthlessness is also in favor of the people of Egypt, as it is my duty as Pharaoh to look out for them and protect them and guide them."

Seth's eyes widened again in shock. "You're giving me your star locket? But why?" He asked, curiosity in his usually stoic features.

"Ah, I see daddy. Mommy will be like that too. She loves Egypt and its people as you do." He said, cuddling close.

Serenity smiled softly. "So you can play its music when you think of me. And because I have this feeling that it'll help you find me in the next life. Think of it as a promise that we will be together someday even though it won't be this life." She gently cupped his cheek.

Atem nodded with a smile. "I think it's more because Egypt gave her me." He laughed.

Seth arched into her touch, still reeling over all this. It was dream some true to know that Sere loved him back, even if it wasn't meant to be in this life. "I'll treasure it Sere. I'll never leave my neck, and I'll charm it so it it returns to me when I'm reborn." He said with a smile, bending down to kiss her again.

Marik looked at Atem in confusion. "What do you mean daddy?" He asked, his eyes curious.

Serenity kissed him back with a smile. "We'll find each other again. And be happy."

Atem chuckled. "It means that I think she loves Egypt because if it wasn't for Egypt, she wouldn't have found me."

"I hope so my love." He said, smiling back stupidly from the kiss. Sere kissing him was something that in the past he had only dreamed of.

Marik looked at Atem curiously. "Will you tell me how mommy and you met daddy?" He asked, curiosity in his eyes.

Serenity nodded. "We will. A couple of birds told me so." She giggled, thinking of Marik and her sister.

He looked to Krystal then back to Marik. "I think that's a story your mother can tell better. She might know some details that I don't."

Seth smiled. "alright my sweet." he said, giving her a light kiss.

Krystal smiled. "you really wanna know the whole story? it's pretty long sweetness." she asked, pulling him into her lap and cuddling him.

Serenity smiled and kissed him back. "Can I spend the night...here with you?" Her cheeks tinted pink in a blush

Marik snuggled against Krystal. "Please tell me mommy?"

"Of course you can. you never have to ask, sere."he said with a light smile, giving her cheek a quick kiss.

krystal smiled. "Okay sweetness. but only because you asked so nicely." she said, kissing his little head. she took a breath, and a sip of tea, and then spoke.

"Once upon a time, there lived two beautiful moon princess. One was ruthless tough and violent, while the other was quiet, merciful, and squeamish. they were each others complete balance. Krystal's shadows to Serenity's light. One day, the blue haired princess decided to visit earth. she landed in the beautiful warm and sandy land of egypt, where she was swiftly captured by the theif king Bakura, who wanted her both for her beauty and her braun. when the pharoah heard of this though, he rushed to her aid, and a fight broke out between the handsome pharoah Atem and the sweet and intelligent Bakura. it went on for hours at a stale mate, until krystal finally stopped it. "Baki! stop this stalemate. its obvious your both good" the young princess said, telling him telepathically that she really must get home before her mother sent her cousin Derek down to get her. So he let her go, and the handsome pharoah showed her around egypt before she left. it was love for her. she knew in her heart that atem was her destiny. before she left, she kissed him lightly, disappearing in a rush of blue sparkles. that's how I met your father sweetness. anything to add atem/' she said, smiling at both her boys.

Serenity smiled before covering her mouth as a light yawn hit. "Great. I'm quite a fan of my beauty sleep and rude awakenings take that from me. So I'm still quite tired."

Marik looked up at Krystal. "That's a great story Mommy."

Atem stayed silent while Krystal told the story, though he frowned when Krystal called Bakura sweet and intelligent. "Nothing to add. Though I will state that Bakura is neither sweet nor intelligent. He is a thief king, remember? Thieves are not sweet. And he's clearly not intelligent because he keeps kidnapping you rather than staying away."

Seth smiled. 'you go ahead to bed. i will be there in a moment.' he said with a smile,kissing her head.

krystal smiled a little. 'thank you sweetness.' she looked at her fiance and smirked a little. 'he's only sweet to me. you know the only reason he kidnaps me is to give me my birthday presents. he knows better than to try to take me away.' she stated simply, ending that discussion.

Serenity smiled and nodded. "Okay. Don't be too long." She went on and climbed in his bed.

Atem snorted. "Wish he'd just stay away."

Marik looked between them. "Mommy, Daddy don't fight."

Seth crumpled up the letter and thew it into the fire. he had no use for it now. he changed into his night clothes and joined serenity in bed, cuddling her. 'goodnight my moon goddess.' he said before exhaustion took him into sleep.

Krystal picked him up. 'we're not fighting sweetness. your father just doesn't like bakura. it is alright though. even he has to admit if it weren't for him we wouldn't have met.

Serenity cuddled with Seth and soon fell asleep as well.

Atem snorted. "I don't believe that one. We would've likely met anyway especially if you kept returning to Egypt."

seth dreamed peacefully of him and serenity together in another life, snoring softly. he had never been happier in all his life to not have to sleep alone.

"anything is possible my love." krystal stated, kissing him to try to make him stop being mad. She hated that bakura and he fought so much.

Serenity's dream was just as peaceful, she felt safe in Seth's arms, safer than she ever felt in Endymion's.

Atem chuckled and kissed her back.

'that better my love?' krystal asked, smiling at him. she was curious. meanwhile the other happy couple dreamed of each other in peace.

Atem smiled and gently pulled Krystal to him, kissing her. "Much."

Krystal kissed back, smiling into it. 'good.' she said, cuddling close and setting marik in her lap. "Atem, why don't you tell marik about his grandfather?"

Atem tensed at Krystal's suggestion. It was still slightly a sore spot for Atem to talk about his late father. "There's not much I can say really. Except he was a great ruler and took the wrath of the gods on himself so I wouldn't get it."


	7. Chapter 7

Krystal smiled. "yes, he was a great man. i know he would have loved you sweetness.' she said with a smile, telepathically apoligizing to him.

"would you like to hear about my parents sweetness?' she asked, smiling, but on the inside a little sad. she missed her father alexander.

Atem nodded in understanding and acceptance.

Marik perked up. "Please Mommy!"

Krystal smiled and kissed his head. "Okay sweetness." She said with a smile, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"My mother is an amazing woman. She is the ruler of what we call the silver millennium, which is an alliance of planets of the solar system. She started this before even I was born my sweet. My father on the other hand, was a great warrior. When I was little, there was a war between the moon and Uranus. The people there thought that mother was a cruel ruler, because Uranus's queen was jealous of my mother. So my father fought tirelessly, but was killed in battle. By giving his life, he saved both planets " krystal finished, tiny tears escaping her. She had loved her father so much. It hurt to not have him around, now that she was engaged and pregnant. Before she knew it, she was full on crying, almost whining wishing her father were with her. "Daddy..." she breathed out before crying more, burrowing into Atem's chest.

Atem held Krystal close, gently rubbing her back soothingly.

"My little Krystal...look how beautiful you've become and how much you've grown." There, a slight distance to the side, stood Krystal and Serenity's father looking at her with a soft smile.

Marik gently tugged at Krystal's dress. "Who's that Mommy?"

Krystal blinked. "Papa?" She looked at him again, shock in her blue eyes. Krystal did not know what exactly to do, other than smile. She was glad to see him. So much so she ran to him, and hugged him tightly, happy tears streaming down her face "Papa!" Krystal pulled at his arm like she once did as a girl, pulling him toward marik and Atem, and picking up marik. "Papa, this is your grandson, marik.*kisses his head* say hello sweetness."

He hugged her back tightly. "I missed you." He looked to the little boy and ruffled his hair. "Hello Marik."

Marik giggled as his hair was ruffled. "Hello sweetness...I mean hello Grandpa." He blushed at his mistake.

Atem couldn't help but chuckle at Marik's mix-up. It was bound to happen one day anyway.

Krystal laughed. "Silly marik." She said with a smile, cuddling closely to her father. She was very happy. "Atem, will you go get bunny from her dream? I bet she'd like to see papa too." Krystal added, smiling at him and her father, cuddling closely. She was glad he was here. She had missed him terribly, as Krystal was as close with her father as Sere was with their mother.

Krystal smiled. "Papa, this is my fiancée Atem, pharaoh of Egypt on earth." She said, smiling proudly. Atem bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, majesty. Krystal has told me many stories." He said, smiling as well, sending a shadow clone of himself to bring Sere to them. He was sure she would be happy to see him, even if it wasn't as happy as Krystal obviously was.

The shadow clone appeared in sere's dream, smiling at her. "Sere, Krystal wants you to come into her dream. She has a surprise for you. As it were, it was a surprise for her too." He said with a cryptic smile, walking toward the door to Krys dream, beckoning Sere to follow.

Alexander smiled at Krystal and Marik, enjoying this time with them. He looked to Atem. "A pleasure to meet you as well. I do hope you've been taking care of my girl."

Serenity looked at the shadow clone that had appeared in her dream, a dream that included a life with Seth. "Can I not have a dream without one or the both of you showing up in it? I'm quite enjoying this one. So thanks but no thanks. Now scoot. Out of my dream."

The clone looks at her sadly. "If your sure. Just thought you'd like to see your father." He said, walking toward the door between the dreams.

Atem nodded at king Alexander. "Of course. She is my everything. I would rather die than see her sad or hurt." He said, kissing Krystal's head.

Krystal giggled a little and smiled. "He's sometimes even a little over protective." She added, wondering if Sere would join them or not.

"No. He broke his promise to me and mother. If he'd kept it, we wouldn't need dreams to see him because he would still be alive. He always said don't make promises you can't keep. And then he made us a promise and couldn't keep it." It was clear she was still hurting over Alexander's death."Tell Krys don't bother trying to change my mind." She turned and covered her eyes, crying. Unknown to her, her tears were spilling into the real world as well.

Alexander nodded. "Good. I'm glad she's found someone who loves her so much."

Atem's shadow clone frowned, feeling for Sere. "Alright bunny. I will tell her, but you know, even the strongest of warriors can't cheat death." He said before leaving to return, telling krystal. She sighed sadly, she frowned, looking to her father.

"I wish Sere would come, but Its apparent she is still mad over you death. You promised us you would come back unharmed, and then you died. Its hurts to not have you around papa, and I know mother misses you very deeply, she just hides it." Krystal said, cuddling close. She wished he father hadn't died, but knew it had to happen. That was the trouble with being psychic. She always knew, and yet she could not do anything about it.

Atem nodded and smiled, rubbing Krystal's back soothingly. It was obvious she was upset, even if she was over the moon to see her father again.

Alexander sighed in understanding. "I'm not surprised Serenity doesn't want to see me. I promised you both and your mother that I would come back from that battle unharmed and failed to keep it. But I also had promised Serenity that I would be there to watch you and her grow up and be there at your weddings to give you two away. Obviously with my being dead, I can't do that. Here you and her are, engaged to be married and I won't be there to walk you girls down the aisle. That meant a lot to her."

Krystal nodded. "To me too. Seth is walking me down the aisle and Atem is walking Sere down. *she sighs* Honestly though papa, I wish Sere were marrying Seth instead of Endymion. I don't think he even loves her, at least not the way he should. Not like Seth. Seth loves Sere the way Atem loves me. Its so unfair to him, considering Sere doesn't even love Endymion anymore." She said, cuddling close.

She loved her father very much and wished he could walk them down the aisle. Subconsciously though, the width was much stronger. So much so, that the blue imperium crystal acted on its own from her wish and brought her father back to life, landing him right in his wife's bed. Krystal however, could still see him ihnher dream so she did not know that it had happened. Boy would her mother get a shock in the morning!

Alexander sighed at hearing Krystal. "And yet Serenity is still marrying Endymion. That contract is binding her still, isn't it?" He had no idea that he had been wished back to life yet. "And she refuses to break it out of duty, correct?"

Serenity however had woken from her dream, still crying. Atem's clone's mention of her father just brought back her grief over losing him. And so she sat up in bed next to the still sleeping Seth, crying anew

Krystal nodded again. "Yes. In her eyes, the contract is iron clad, and even though she may love Seth, she knows she cannot be with him, because of her duty to marry Endymion, even though Seth is royalty as well. He's Atem's cousin." She said, frowning a little. It was infuriating to her. She wished so hard her sister could be with Seth, instead of abusive and cunning Endymion.

Seth woke a few moments later, frowning. "What's wrong my beautiful moon goddess?" He asked, pulling her close and chastely kissing her shoulder, trying to make her feel better.

Alexander nodded. "If only I were still alive. I could null it. There is no way I would allow a contract to keep either of you in a marriage where you didn't love the person nor were truly loved by the other person, duty or not."

Serenity turned in his embrace, grateful for it. "I miss my Papa. He's been dead for years...but he was in Krystal's dream and Krys invited me to come see him. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm upset at him still for breaking a promise." She continued sobbing.

Krystal hugged her father. "I know papa. *a flicker of blue light shines in the distance, and Krystal looks confused* papa, when you were alive, did you ever see the silver crystal act on its own because of a wish mother made?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes, but but having ulterior motive for asking. She had a feeling her crystal had done something, but she didn't know what.

Seth rocked Sere softly. "It will be alright my moon goddess. I promise." He whispered in her ear, whipping her tears away and kissing her softly. He didn't like it when she was sad.?

Alexander looked down at Krystal. "It's quite possible. Though I can't think of any such occasion. Why do you ask?"

Serenity allowed Seth to rock her in his arms. Her sobbing soon becoming quiet crying. "You're right. It's just hard. Knowing he won't be there to walk me down the aisle."

Looked to her father. "Curiosity; and I think maybe my crystal might have done something like that just now." She said; unsure but smiling a little anyway.

"I know my love. Things happen for a reason. Maybe him visiting Krystal will make something amazing happen." He said, cuddling her close and kissing her.

"You think so?" He looked at her with a soft smile. "Well, let's hope its something really good."

Serenity cuddled close and kissed Seth back before looking at him with hope in her eyes. "You think so?"

"I think it is papa. I think it is." She said with a smile, still cuddling close, and laughing at thought of Atem being jealous of her own father.

"I do my love. Especially knowing how crazy that sister of yours is. I never know what she's capable of." Seth said with a smile, kissing her once more.

Alexander chuckled. "Well we'll see. Now tell me, what sort of stories did you tell your fiance for him to remain quiet so long?"

Serenity smiled. "Who does know? I'm not even sure Anubis knows half the time." She giggled.

"All of them papa, all of them. But Atem I think is just giving us space. He misses his own father." She replied, cuddling close. It felt nice to be in his arms again, even if it was in a dream.

Seth smiled and laughed. "Your right about that, Sere. Its a wonder the god doesn't have a heart attack from worry about her."

Alexander frowned. "And here I've been hogging you from him."

Serenity giggled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Thanks for comforting me Seth."

"He'll survive. He can see me when I wake up. Its not the same with you, papa." She said, hugging him. She really did wish so hard he was still alive for both her mother and sister.

"It is no problem my beautiful moon goddess. I'd hate to see you sad. You are my everything. You always have been." He said, hugging her close and kissing her softly.

Queen Serenity stirred in her bed and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw Alexander clearly sleeping next to her. In her shock, she screamed...loudly.

Alexander hugged Krystal back. He then winced, having picked up Queen Serenity's screaming. It was then he noticed he was starting to disappear. "I have a feeling that I'll be seeing you and your sister again real soon. Until then." He then disappeared from the dream.

Serenity smiled and snuggled with Seth. "I'm never sad long with you around. Can we go see the sun rise?"

Alexander averted his eyes but smiled "uh, Morning dear?" He said, trying to calm his wife's screaming before the guards heard her. He would rather not explain, since he himself did not even Krystal's assumption of the crystal was correct? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he was clearly alive again. 'Well this is weird." He said, laughing.

Krystal didn't know quite what to think of what her father had said, but smiled anyway. "Sneaky crystal..." she thought to herself as she too awoke, her ears perking up as she heard her mother scream, running to her room and barging in.

"Mother, are you alright? What's happened?" She asked, looking around the room and then looking very confused. "Papa?" She almost fainted from seeing him.

"Of course my love." He said, picking her up bridal style and walking to the balcony, where they could watch together,

Queen Serenity calmed down after her initial shock. "How? Why?"

Alexander chuckled. "Ask Krystal." He then moved behind Krystal, ready to catch her. "How's my blue moon?" He smiled and leaned to kiss her forehead.

Serenity giggled when Seth picked her up. "I think you and Atem have some sort of complex that you two just refuse to let me and Krys walk anywhere while you two are around."

'Honestly mother, I really don't know. I think maybe (and this is just a theory, mind you) that seeing papa in my dream caused me to make a subconscious wish on my crystal which made it come true. You hallways say that subconscious wishes are the most powerful." She said, steadying herself and sitting in a nearby chair.

Meanwhile, Seth laughed. "Maybe I just like carrying you." He said, giving her a kiss as the stone rose. He smiled and added, "something tells me you should go see your mother."

Alexander chuckled. "Well. Either way I'm back now." He looked to Krystal with a soft expression. "Now, tell me more about this development between your sister, Seth and Endymion."

Serenity giggled once more. "Maybe that's it too." She smiled. "Go see Mother, huh? You'll be around when I return?"

'Well, it all started a few days ago, when Endymion hit on princess rei. Sere was crushed, so naturally I wanted to crush him, but she still loved him so I couldn't. So, knowing how Seth feels about her, I told her this when we were conversing in her dream because she was confused about loving Seth too. So, I convinced her to go see him and that's where it all fell out and I think that Sere wants to be with him, but can't because of her obligation to her kingdom and to Endymion, who I am not even sure really loves her mother, papa." She said in a jumble, knowing they would both be able to follow her babble.

"Of course I will my love. I have to watch over the people of Egypt while my cousin is protecting your sister, don't I?" He said with his signature smirk, kissing her softly.

Both the king and queen listened intently to Krystal's words, even with her babbling. Queen Serenity gasped in horror. "And I had basically condemned her to that marriage by refusing to allow myself to be a possible person who could null it. I didn't expect things like this to happen between them. Other than Serenity or Endymion, the only other person who can null that contract is your father."

King Alexander nodded with a look of determination. "And I hereby null that contract between Endmyion and Serenity." He smiled softly to Krystal. "I meant it when I said I wouldn't allow either of you to remain in a marriage with no love."

Serenity giggled and kissed him back. "That's true. Now can you put me down so I can go? The sooner I go, the sooner I can return."

Krystal smiled. "It is alright mother, you did not know. *she looked to her father* so Sere will be able to marry Seth now?" She asked, eyes slightly wider than usual.

Seth laughed and put her down. "Okay my beautiful moon goddess. Hurry back as soon as you can." He said kissing her lips softly, then her cheek.

Alexander nodded. "Though it wouldn't look good to call off her engagement with Endymion then have her jump right into a wedding with Seth. They'll need to do things right, which means courting."

Serenity smiled. "Of course." She blew him a kiss before popping back to the moon, appearing right outside her mother's room.

Krystal sensed her sister outside the door. "Come in bunny." She said with a smile, waiting for her sister to come in. This was exciting to her. Her papa being back and Sere being able to marry the right man. Things were looking up.

Krystal smiled at her father. "Something tells me they already have, papa."

Serenity stepped inside the door and looked at Krystal in confusion when she heard her sister say 'papa'. "What are you talking about Krys? Papa's been..." She stopped as she looked and saw that their Papa indeed wasn't dead anymore. "Papa!" She ran to him and hugged him.

Alexander hugged Serenity tight before looking at Krystal. "Do tell."

Krystal tilted her head in confusion as she looked to her father. "Do tell what papa? So much has happened." She said, smiling.

A more went or two later, Atem appeared in the doorway, looking for Krystal. His eyes widened when he saw her father. "Krystal's doing I suppose?" She asked his future father in law, smirking a little.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "I meant explain about this so called belief of yours that Seth and Serenity have started courting."

Serenity blushed. "But Papa...I can't court with Seth. There's still that contract."

The king smiled. "A contract that is now null Serenity." He kissed both of his daughters on the head before kissing Queen Serenity. He then looked to Atem. "So it seems. Though she didn't even know she did it until she saw me."

Krystal smiled. "Well its just knowing seth, he'd be kissing and holding her irregaurdless of that contract. He loves her very deeply." She said with a smile, beckoning Atem in to the room.

Atem came into the room. "With Krystal, that's usually how it works. She forgets sometimes how powerful her wishes are." He said with a smile, hugging Krystal close to him before adding, "good to see you back. Krystal says your wife really missed you."

Sere blushed upon hearing Krystal since she knew her sister was right about Seth.

Alexander nodded to Atem. "I missed her and the girls as well. It's good to be back. I'm sure your cousin will be glad to know the contract no longer stands."

Atem nodded. "You have no idea, majesty. He will probably put a ring on her as quickly as he possibly can. He loves her very much, majesty. As much as I love Krystal." He said, smiling at the two monarchs.

Krystal smiled as well, giving Atem a quick kiss on the lips, talking telepathically."I love you too, my spike haired Egyptian god." She told him, kissing his cheek.

Alexander chuckled. "And I can tell that Serenity loves him back just as much. Go on Serenity. Go tell him the good news. I'll be here when you next come home." He kissed her forehead once more.

Serenity hugged him again. "Thank you Papa!" She then hugged Krystal. "You take care of yourself and my nephew." She giggled before popping back to the Egyptian palace.

Krystal smiled, putting a hand on her stomach. "I will bunny. Don't you worry." She said with a wider smile, leaning into Atem's touch, who was stroking her hair softly.

Seth smiled as he saw Sere appear again. "Hello my love. So, what was it your mother needed? I can't deny that I am quite curious." He said, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head chastely, smiling. "I had breakfast made for us and all of the steak thrown out. Must take any precausions. I wouldn't not like to see any of my precious family hurt, but especially you." He added, smiling at her.

Alexander watched Krystal and Atem. "So little Marik hasn't been born yet?"

Queen Serenity smiled. "We only just recently found out Krystal is pregnant."

Serenity smiled. "Good news my love. Papa's alive again and he's nulled my contract with Endymion!"

Krystal smiled. "I'm only 2 months along papa. Marik for some reason though, is able to project himself into my dreams." She said, slight proudness in her eyes.

Seth's eyes widened. "Really? That's great news! *takes her hands* didn't I tell you something good would come from Krystal's dreams? I'd like to meet this papa of yours if I could." He said, giving her a soft kiss.

Alexander chuckled. "You did the same thing when your mother was pregnant with you and Serenity. Though you chose my dreams."

Serenity grinned and kissed Seth back. "I'd love for you to meet him too. I'll take you when Atem and Krystal return here. Can't leave Egypt without someone in charge."

Krystal smiled. "Really? I didn't know that. *she giggled* I have always been pretty attached to you papa." She said, rubbing her stomach a little. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm ready for breakfast!" She said, smiling more.

"Okay my love. Chances are though, only Atem will come back. He's told me how attached Krystal is to your papa." He said, kissing her softly and cuddling close before adding. "I love you so much, serenity my moon goddess. Don't ever forget that."

Both the king and queen laughed. Queen Serenity smiled. "Should we expect any strange cravings from you?"

Serenity smiled. "Well Krys would have to bring him back unless I go get him. So in a way, she would come back too." She kissed him. "If I ever do forget, I'm sure you'd remind me." She winked. "Let's go eat."

Krystal smiled back at them. "Steak. Preferable sans the poison this time." She said with a laugh, cuddling into Atem.

Seth nods. "True. He wants to punish my father for poisoning Krys right? He deserves what he's getting. Grandpa my right to choose my uncle as his sucessor when he died. *he smiles* but enough about that. Let's eat!" He said, smiling at his love.

Queen Serenity giggled. "Of course Krystal."

King Alexander looked concerned. "What's this about poison?" There was a passion in his eyes that clearly said he wanted to kill whoever poisoned his daughter.

Serenity nodded to Seth. "I don't know who your father should be more afraid of, Atem or my papa." She giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

Krystal looked to her father. "It was Atem's uncle. He was trying to poison Atem so Seth could have the throne; because he knew that would be the only way Seth would even consider being pharaoh. Atem and Seth are brothers." She said then added, looking at Atem. "You should probably let pap help Atem"

Seth laughed. "I'd say both of them together. I almost pity my father. Let's hope he learns his lesson in the next life. Anubis is gonna have his head, that's for sure." He said, taking a sip of his tea.

Alexander frowned and looked at Atem. "I would like to help punish him for what he's done. While he may not have intended to poison Krystal, he did intend to poison you. By marrying Krystal, you are already considered part of the family and are treated as such. Therefore, he has earned the wrath of the moon kingdom regardless."

Serenity giggled. "Papa would have to let him keep his head first." She sipped some tea of her own.

Atem nodded. "Of course majesty. I would consider it both an honor and privilege. From the look in your eyes, I can see where Krystal gets her amazing battle skills and temper.' atem said, smiling respectfully at the king.

Seth laughed. "That is true my dear. I am sure I will love your papa. It is clear Atem already does. I know him well enough to know." He said, smiling as he took a bite of his pancake.

Alexander laughed. "She is the strength while her sister is the calm. They perfectly balance each other out."

Serenity giggled. "He'll love you too, I'm sure." She took a bite of her food

Atem nodded. "That is true majesty. I have seen Sere calm Krystal down when she was on even the scariest of rampages." He said, laughing a little.

"I hope so bunny. I would be terribly crushed if he didn't. He said, smiling a little.

Alexander laughed. "You think her rampages are scary. You should've seen her tantrums as a little girl."

Sere smiled. "Oh he will. Atem and Krys are surely telling him all about how much you love me."

Atem laughed and looked to Krystal. "Do I even want to know?" He asked, as Krystal just shook her head no.

Seth smiled. "That's good. I really do hope he likes me." He said, sipping his tea again.

Alexander chuckled. "Just will tell you, thank goodness for Serenity even back then."

Serenity smiled. "He will my love. I'm sure of it."

Atem laughed. "Oh I'm sure." He said, kissing Krystal's head chastely before adding. "So, when should we punish my uncle? He is in Egypt's palace at the moment."

Seth smiled. "I trust you serenity." He said with a smile, finishing his breakfast and kissing her softly before adding. "Atem and your papa will be coming here it seems."

Alexander laughed. "Whenever you're ready. I would also like to meet your cousin while we're there."

Serenity finished her breakfast with a smile. "How is it that you seem to know? Or did Atem tell you?"

"Alright then majesty. How about we go now then? Krystal should come too. She wanted to watch." He said with a laugh, smirking at the monarch before adding, "Seth will probably want to help. He's very protective of both twins, as is the Egyptian god of the underworld, Anubis. krystal is the only one that is allowed to use his ."

Krystal smiled. "yes. I call him Nubi. he actually saved me from dying yesterday when I was poisoned. he delayed it enough that mother was able to get me to the doctors here in the palace." she said, hugging the Anubis plush that she made appear in her hands. "he sent me this afterward. nubi knows how much I love plushies." she said with a laugh, smiling.

Seth smiled. "Because I know how my cousin thinks, and he just told me telepathically. i'm right now debating whether or not to help them punish my father." he said, sipping the last of his tea.

Queen Serenity lightly slapped Alexander's shoulder before looking to Atem. "I've never forgiven Alex for causing her enjoyment of watching punishments. He started her on that when the twins were just babies."

Alexander held up his hands in surrender. "I did not. She followed me to a judgement and by the time I found out she was there, it was too late to keep her from seeing." He looked to Atem. "Let's go before my wife decides to kill me."

Serenity giggled. "It's up to you if you want to be in on it. I won't watch though."

Atem laughed. "Well, no disrespect meant my queen, but I'm pretty sure Krystal would enjoy that even if she hadn't the judgement." He said, smiling and bowing respectfully.

Krystal smiled. "He's probably right mother. I've Always been a bit sadistic." She said, holding on to both her father and Atem before popping down to where Seth and Sere are. Krystal hugged Seth. "Hello cousin. Sere told you the news, correct?" She asked, still smiling.

Seth nodded. "Yes she did. I could not be more excited for both things. I can't wait to meet your father. From what Sere has told me, he's an amazing man. I'm glad to see you are better too, Krystal. I was worried." He said, smiling and kissing the top of her head.

Krystal nodded. "No real need to worry, cousin. Nubi kept me safe, as always." She said with a smile. She nodded at the shadows so her father would come out. "You can stop hiding now papa." She added, smirking.

Serenity giggled at Krystal. "How is it that Atem doesn't get annoyed with 'Nubi this' and 'Nubi that'? She teased.

Alexander stepped out of the shadows with a smile, looking directly at Seth. "So you must be Seth. I've heard quite a bit about you."

Krystal pouted. "Because he knows I do not mean it in a lover kind of way. And I don't about him that much bunny."

Seth bowed respectfully to the king. "All good things I hope, majesty." He said with a small smile, but not looking up out of respect for the king.

Serenity giggled. "You don't hear yourself in your sleep sometimes, do you Krys?"

Alexander smiled. "Rise my boy. They've been nothing but good. All about how much you love Serenity and how devoted you are to her."

Krystal laughed. "Course not, I'm sleeping! You don't hear yourself talking about Seth in your sleep!" She teased right back, smirking.

Seth rose. "Yes majesty. There is nothing I wouldn't do for your daughter. She is the light of my life and my everything. Its been that way since the day I met her." He said, smiling a little at the king, and shuffling his feet.

Serenity blushed. "I won't deny I do it. Especially not when Luna's recorded it with some tech from Ami. Same way I found out about you talking about Anubis in your sleep."

Alexander smiled. "And I wouldn't expect anything less towards her. She has a way of lighting everyone's life."

Krystal looked curious. "What do I even say?" She based, her blue eyes obviously full of curiosity, wondering.

Seth smiled. "That is quite true majesty."

Serenity giggled and shook her head. "Uh-uh. Go ask Luna." She scurried over behind Seth.

Alexander smiled. "I have faith that you'll take care of her and look after her. Now I do believe we have a punishment to dish out."

"Fine I shall then." Krystal said with a smile, looking to Atem and giving him a kiss.

Seth smirked. "Yes we do. Nobody hurts my family. Not even my father." He said with a wider smirk, happy Alexander approved of him.

Serenity giggled and kissed Seth on the cheek. "I'll be in your chambers when you're done love. You all have fun now." She left to head for Seth's chambers.

Alexander watched Serenity leave. "Sweet, innocent Serenity. She was never fond of bloodshed." He sighed. "Shall we go then?"

"Okay Sere my love." He said with a small smile, watching her go. He took his millennium rod from its resting place, looking to Atem and Alexander, smirking a little. He was ready to make his father pay for hurting his family.

Krystal smiled at her father. "Yes, Sere is quite squeamish. She does have moments when she's more like us though papa." She said, walking toward the door. "Shall we do this in the throne room like usual, Atem?"

Atem nodded, his millennium puzzle around his neck. He looked to Krystal. "Why hide his punishment by doing it anywhere else?" He smirked.

Alexander smirked. "I definitely like both of them Krystal."

Krystal smirked right back. "True. Shall we call him there then?" She asked, smirking at the 3 of them. This was going be quite a treat, especially with her papa helping as well.

Krystal laughed and smirked back at her father. "You ain't seen nothing yet, papa."

Atem rolled his eyes. "It would make sense Krystal. And I'm telling you again, no calling Ra." He smirked.

Alexander raised his eyebrow. "I knew Krystal was sadistic, but I didn't realize it had gone that far."

Krystal pouts a little but then smiles. "Okay, I called him there." She said with a devious smile as she popped them all to the throne room. Atem nodded and told her she could sit in his throne to watch, and the three me waited for the older man.

"I'm just here to watch remember? Besides, I can sick rah on someone else later. ,maybe one of Baki's minions." She said with a laugh, waiting as well.

Alexander shook his head. "Don't feel you have to show off for me Krystal. Just make sure your mother doesn't hear of it."

Seth's father soon walked through the door and bowed. "You called for me, Pharaoh?"

Krystal smiled. "I won't papa. I keep myself tame when I am around her" she said, smirking as she saw Atem's uncle come in. "This is gonna be good."

Atem nodded. "Yes, I did uncle. It has come to my attention you have been trying to poison me, and in your error, almost killed my fiancee. This I cannot allow, uncle." He said, blood read eyes fierce.

The older man laughed. "And just who has told you such vicious lies my Pharaoh? Your fiancee? Or her thief king lover? I've warned you many a time against your romance with her. She's made you weak sire. She has more fear from the people than you do and that should not be. You've let her have too much power and you are not even wed to her yet."

Alexander's eyes raged with anger at the accusation that the other man was implying towards Krystal. "How dare you accuse my daughter of having an affair. Disrespect of the name of a lunarian heir is another charge added to the list against you."

Atem looks furious. "You think me weak? Is that why you try so hard to put Seth on the throne?" Atem asked, his voice full of anger. "For your information, it was not Krystal who told me of your plot, but Anubis himself. Do you really think he would lie?" Atem added, getting read to flat out smack the man in question.

Seth stepped in a moment later. "Father, the thief king and she are just good friends. She holds no feelings for him. Its deplorable that you would think so badly of her. I can't forgive you for what you have done." He said, looking at his father like every bit of future kind he is.

Krystal sat in Atem's throne, watching quietly. She knew this would not end well for Atem's uncle. The young princess knew he deserved it though, as the penalty of attempting to kill a monarch is death. She smirked just slightly, thinking to herself. "Damn this is hot" she thought quietly, smirking a little wider.

Seth's father only smirked. "Yet you know here in Egypt, a woman's place is quiet behind her man. It's well known through the palace that Anubis has a fondness for the princess. Was it really him Pharaoh, who told you or did he tell you through her?" He looked to Seth. "And if she holds no feelings, then she should have no problem letting Atem kill him, a punishment that has been rightly owed to that thief for ages. Yet because of her, he still lives. And you all tell me that the Pharaoh has not become weak because of her."

Alexander drew his sword and pointed it at the man. "You have no right slandering my daughter's name when you have not been so loyal in action towards your pharaoh."

Atem looked at him, even more furious than before. "You have no right to judge my fiancee, uncle. I love her and there is nothing that will change that. The fact that you would accuse even Anubis of lying for her proves your guilt. Or would you prefer I asked Anubis here and had him tell you him self?" Atem roared, looking more angry than he had ever been in his entire life.

Seth spoke next. "Father what you fail to see is that Krystal is good for Egypt. She will lead us into a new era. She will bring Egypt into the coming changes that it so desperately needs." Seth said, giving his father no mercy. What he did to Atem and Krystal was unspeakable.

Krystal continued to sit back and watch, enjoying herself. She stayed quiet, hiding herself in shadows so Seth's father would not see her. She knew very well that if her presence was known by him, he would attempt to kill her once again. She preferred to stay alive.

The older man narrowed his eyes. "Last I checked, the gods talked to the Pharaoh alone and yet they're speaking to a little lunarian. And what changes does Egypt need? We were doing just fine until she came along. Before we know it, Egypt will be ruled over by queens instead of the Pharaoh. We'll be looked at as a laughingstock. We'll be conquered by other countries in no time."

Alexander narrowed his own eyes. "Enough! I believe we've let him ramble on long enough. He's only digging his grave further."

Atem laughed. "Conquered? With Krystal around? Have you met my fiancee?" He said with a sort, looking to his cousin, and then to Alexander. "So what do we do with him? He asked, suddenly unsure. He didn't know what would be a fitting punishment.

"Ah yes. She's at her most ruthless when her sister's involved. But how would she fight, if her sister were put right at risk of being killed by her?" He smirked.

Alexander narrowed his eyes. "Do not tell him I have nulled the contract between Endymion and Serenity, no matter what he says." He told Atem, Seth and Krystal telepathically. He then looked back at the other man. "Explain."

Seth's father chuckled. "It's well known the power of the silver crystal, rumored to be the most powerful object in the universe. There's been word that Prince Endymion has plans to use that to his advantage for he knows that the silver crystal would go to Princess Serenity. He plans to attack Egypt once Princess Serenity has acquired it. He is quite sure that she would not hesitate to use it for such an attack, should he request it."

Atem did not look surprised. "And serenity wonders why we hate him." He said with a laugh, looking to his uncle. He would not reveal the broken engagement, even if he knew his uncle would be dead in minutes anyway. This was all very infuriating. That damn bastard was just playing with their emotions; and Atem knew it.

Seth looked to his father. "Use the silver crystal to conquer Egypt huh? Endymion was never known for being smart. The crystals do not work when they are so close, as they are each other's balance." He said stating it matter of factly.

Krystal watched; wondering what would happen next as she sat comfortably in Atem's throne.

"And Krystal's powers are not only from her crystal? You still haven't answered the question. How likely would she be to fight if just one attack from her could end her sister's life?" He laughed. "No matter. My brother was weak and you Atem are weak. That thief king should have been killed with the rest of his village and taken his rightful place powering the creation of the millennium items. Or at least a sacrifice to the..." Seth's father's words were cut off by what looked to be an arrow protruding from his throat.

"I know I said I'd wait in Seth's chambers, but something told me to come here." Serenity stepped further into the throne room. "And I'm glad I did. No one bad talks my family and gets away with it. And frankly you all took too long shutting him up. So I did." In her hand was a bow that she had shot the arrow with.

Alexander's eyes widened in shock and awe. "What? When? Where?"

Krystal laughed. "Told you she had times when she was like us, papa." Krystal said, still laughing heartily then throwing a blue energy ball at the body, dusting it. Frankly, he had been starting to piss her off as well.

Atem and Seth sighed in relief. "Finally" they said together, smiling at the king, then Seth added. "Its so nice not to have to be stuck under his shadow. *he picks up the eye* this goes to my little brother now. Luckily for us, he always hated father." He said, tossing the eye around like a ball.

Krystal smiled. "Finally. Now, what do we do?" She asked, smiling at her father.

Serenity blushed. "Least I can pull off innocent and make people underestimate me while you ooze threat." She teased before looking back to Alexander. "Princess Rei taught me how to shoot arrows." She shrugged and ran over to Seth.

Alexander sighed in relief. "Remind me to thank Rei then. I've always thought your mother needed to let you learn to defend yourself."

Krystal smirked. "Yeah cause I can't be there to protect her all the time. I think mother just wants Sere to be a proper lady because I'm brash and violent." She says with a laugh, smiling at her sister and her father.

Seth pulled serenity into his arms, kissing her softly. "That was quite a display, my moon goddess. *he looked to his future father in law* you must be proud, majesty." Seth said, bowing his head just slightly out of respect for the monarch.

Krystal appeared in Atem's arms, cuddling closely. "I'm glad that's over. I never liked that guy my love. I always felt as though he looked at me like a piece of meat. It seems he saw me as one as well." She said, sighing.

Serenity blushed from Seth's praise. "Thank you." She heard Krystal and made a face in disgust. "Do you have any idea what sort of image that put in my head Krys? It's very disturbing."

Alexander nodded. "I am proud. Of both my girls." He smiled.

Atem chuckled and laughed at Serenity's words. "I think I have quite the idea and you're right. It is disturbing."

Krystal sighed, smiling a little. "Oh, get your heads out of the gutter. That's not what I mean and you know it." She said, giggling just slightly.

Seth smiles. "Your welcome my love." He said with a quick kiss, smiling at her. He laughed a little at Krys's comment. "I think she just means that my father saw her as something expendable."

Krystal smiled. "Thank you papa. It means a lot."

Serenity shook her head. "She may have meant that way. But what I was thinking was right too. How Krys never noticed, I have no idea."

Atem gently kissed Krys. "We know love."

Alexander smiled. "Anytime Krystal."

Krystal stuck her tounge out. " that would have ever happened." She said with a laugh, looking to her father and nodding. She kissed Atem back, cuddling into him, telling him she loved him telepathically.

Seth did the same, picking Sere up. He loved having her in his arms. It was a dream come true.

Atem smiled and told her he loved her back before picking her up.

Serenity giggled when Seth picked her up.

Alexander smiled. "Well I'll leave you two happy couples to some alone time." He kissed both his daughters on the head

Krystal smiled back at him. "Mother will want to see you papa." She said, cuddling into Atem, yawning a little.

Seth gave Sere a soft kiss. "Shall we go back to my chambers love?"

Serenity smiled at Alexander. "Bye papa." She looked to Seth. "Yes please."

Alexander smiled and popped back to the moon.

Atem chuckled. "Come on love. You're clearly exhausted." He started towards his chambers.

Instead of going straight to the throne room where he knew his wife would be, Alexander put together something romantic for her in their bedroom, covering the bed with both white Lillie's and purple roses, which he knew she loved. He lit candles all around And then proceeded to make her a romantic breakfast with all her favorites. Lastly, he set the CD player type gadget to play only their songs, carrying the remote with him as her popped to the throne room with a bouquet of those same flowers, and a handsome dark purple suit on. "Hello, my fair queen. If thee is not to busy I was hoping you might accompany me to our chambers?" He asked, smirking the way he knew she loved. The guards looked on confused, wondering where the king had come from, and were slightly suspicious, but didn't voice it.

Seth smiled. "But of course my love." He said, popping back to his chambers which he had had done up romantically for them, much like what Alexander did, but with a few slight differences. *he kissed her softly and set her down on the bed, smirking a little. "We have the day to ourselves my sweet serenity. What would you like to do?" He asked, looking to his beautiful princess.

Krystal giggled and popped them back to his bed, cuddling close. "You can stay with me, right my spiky haired Egyptian god?" She asked, her blue eyes wide.

Queen Serenity smiled and stepped down from the throne. "Why I would be glad to accompany you, my handsome king." She walked over to him and kissed him. "Just what do you have planned, Alexander?"

Serenity giggled. "Why I don't know Seth. Why don't you surprise me?"

Atem chuckled. "Of course my love."


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander kissed back, pulling her close and blind fielding her with a purple silk scarf just slightly darker than her hair. "You'll see." He said with a wide smirk, kissing her again as he picks her up bridal style and pops back to their room, kissing her again as he removed the blindfold, revealing the romantic atmosphere, and clicking on the stereo type thing. "I missed you my love. More than you could ever know." He whispered into her ear, smiling softly.

Well, how about we start with a romantic lunch?" He asked, motioning to the table set for two with roses and Lillie's on it and all sere's favorite foods.

Krystal nuzzled into his neck, kissing him softly. "Good. I need the cuddles" she said softly, putting his hand on her stomach.

Queen Serenity gasped when she saw what Alexander had laid out. "It's beautiful." She turned around and kissed him. "I missed you just as much darling."

Sere gasped when she saw the prepared table before looking at him with a smile. "Lunch sounds like a wonderful idea." She was touched that he remembered all of her favorite foods.

Atem chuckled and let her put his hand on her stomach while laying them down on the bed.

Alexander smiled and kissed her back. "Its been so long since I could hold and kiss you. I figured you'd enjoy something romantic while the girls are away. They really are very happy with their loves." He said, pulling her close. He pulled her toward the table, sitting her down and getting down on one knee, pulling a small purple velvet box from his pocket. "My love serenity, will you marry me again?"

Seth smiled, "shall we then? Hope you like the food I made." He said, kissing the top of her head chastely and then kissing her lips.

Krystal smiled. "We're creating life love. A son. Would you like to adopt before or softer we marry?" She asked, looking at her fiancee with curiosity in her eyes.

Queen Serenity gasped as Alexander proposed, her eyes filling with unshed tears just like the first time he'd proposed. "My darling, strong, handsome Alexander, my answer has always been and always will be, yes."

Serenity giggled. "You made it? Considering it's all my favorites, I'm quite sure it'll be delicious and not just because I'm biased in your favor." She kissed his cheek with a smile.

Atem kissed the top of her head and cuddled her close. "After my love."

Alexander smiled and slipped the beautufyl heartshaped purple and white diamond white gold band around her finger, kissing her softly. "I love you forever and always my beautiful fair and lovely queen." He said, getting back up from his knee.

Seth smiled. "Well, in any case, I hope you like it. He said, leading her to the table and pulling her chair out for her.

"Alright my love, though, I think I'd like a daughter now." She said, giving him a soft kiss and smirking.

Queen Serenity smiled and kissed him. "I love you forever and always my king."

Serenity smiled as he led her to the table. She kissed his cheek before sitting in the chair he'd pulled out for her.

Atem laughed. "I thought we'd already agreed on adopting a daughter."

Alexander smiled. It was so good to be in his loves arms again. He twirled her around in a dance, kissing her softly. This was the best accident Krystal had ever managed.

Seth pushed the chair in for her, then sat opposite her, gesturing for her to eat. "Go ahead love. I made this especially for you." He said, waiting for her to start eating.

Krystal laughed. "I know. What I meant was I want to adopt her now." She said, smiling brightly.

Queen Serenity giggled as Alexander twirled them around in a dance before kissing him back.

Serenity smiled and started eating. Her eyes closed as she savored the flavor. "Perfect."

Atem chuckled. "As much as I would like to agree, we should at least wait until after the wedding."

Alexander smiled. "Shall we eat my queen?" He asked, kissing her head softly.

Seth took a bite as well, smiling at the taste. "You're right. Who knew I had it in me?i he said with a laugh, taking another bite.

Krystal smiled a little sadly. "If you're sure love."

Queen Serenity smiled back. "Yes we shall my king."

Serenity looked at him with a giggle. "I did."

Atem nodded. "Trust me darling. I'd love to do it as soon as possible. But right now, it might be better for appearances to wait. Especially since we haven't formally announced your pregnancy. We don't want to give a little girl the idea that she'll be replaced when the baby is born."

He sat her back down and pushed the chair in for her, smiling. "Go ahead my love."

Seth smiled. "Course you did. I didn't though" he said with a laugh, kissing her cheek from across the table.

Krystal smiled. "You're right my love. I wouldn't ever want her to feel that way. I'd love her to much." Krystal looked to him with a smile, kissing him softly.

Queen Serenity smiled softly before taking a bite of her food. "Delicious love."

Serenity giggled. "Good thing I had enough faith for the both of us then."

Atem nodded. "Exactly. I'd hate for our kids to have between them what my father and Seth's father did."

"Thank you love. Its made all for you." He said with a smile, eating as well.

"Yes, sure is bunny" he said, smiling at her.

"No, I'd never want that to happen either. We'll adopt after the wedding. Though I wish we could do it now. There's so many egyptian children in need." She said, looking at him with concern for what would be her people.

Queen Serenity smiled and continued eating.

Serenity giggled. "How did you learn all my favorites anyway? Pump Krystal for the info?"

Atem nodded. "And no generalized way for them to get the care they need until they're adopted."

Krystal nodded. "I'll figure out something. What if we built an orphanage, and filled it with caring people who would keep them safe and healthy until they could go out on their own or be adopted?" She asked quizzically, smiling a little.

Seth smirked sheepishly. "Guessed actually."

Alexander at too, smiling at his wife.

Atem nodded with a smile. "That could work. We'd have to interview them. And check in on the orphanage unannounced at times for the children's sake."

Serenity smiled. "A very lucky guess." She leaned over and kissed him. "And a very appreciated one too."

Queen Serenity smiled. "Wait til the girls hear we're getting married again."

"Exactly. You hallways know just what I'm thinking." She said with a soft smile, giving him a kiss before adding, "and on those visits we could bring them presents! Oh Atem, can we start that now?" She asked, excited. She could manifest the building. She knew she could. "We could uses mercurian technology too. Keep them super healthy."

Yes, I suppose it was." He said with a small laugh before kissing her back.

Alexander smiled. "They'll be ecstatic, since they never got to see our first one."

Atem laughed. "Oh Krystal. We should plan things out first. As for Mercurian technology, the people should be introduced to it a bit at a time and eventually we could incorporate throughout all of Egypt and not just the orphanage."

Serenity giggled and continued eating.

Queen Serenity giggled. "Of course they didn't. I was still pregnant with them when we got married. And it seems Krystal is following that. Though Serenity seems to want to wait until her wedding night."

"Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking love. It would help make Egypt better. Certainly there would be less sickness." She said with a smile, laying her head on his chest.

Seth continued eating as well, smiling, happy to have his love.

Alexander smiled. "That's true. Krystal doesn't realise it, but she's much like you. But, knowing Krystal and their son, as I met him in a dream. He'll find a way to see, even if its through her eyes." He said, nodding a little before continuing eating.

Atem nodded. "But again it would do better to introduce it slowly."

Serenity smiled softly. Soon she finished eating.

Queen Serenity smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's already seen it having inherited her gift."

"True. It will help everyone, I am sure." She said, smiling at Atem.

Seth finished a few minutes later, wondering what he should do. He blushed. "Sere... I know we're supposed to court first... but I'm anxious. *fidjets a little* no one would have to know but our families. *gets down on one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket; still blushing* Serenity, will you marry me?" He asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes, His nervousness obvious.

Alexander smiled. "Could be, my love." He said with a smile, finishing his food.

Atem nodded. "Now get you some rest love." He kissed her softly

Serenity gasped with a blush of her own. "Yes Seth! I will!" She kissed him blushing before looking at her hand. She saw her old engagement ring from Endymion was still there and removed it before pocketing it. "There." She held her now bare hand out to him so he could slide his ring in place.

Queen Serenity smiled as she finished her own food.

"Alright love. Don't leave me." She said, cuddling close and falling asleep.

Seth slipped on the ring and smiled, kissing her. "I made the ring myself. Its all moon stone and diamonds." He said, still smiling.

"Something tells me our other daughter is engaged again." He said, smirking a little.

Atem nodded with a smile. "Never, my love."

Serenity kissed Seth. "It's beautiful."

Queen Serenity giggled. "Even I saw that coming."

Krystal cuddled into him, muttering in her sleep about Marik. "My sweet boy" she breathed out, snoring lightly.

Seth smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you like it my love. Truthfully though, I made it months ago. Something in me just told me to." He said, his expression showing slight embarrassment.

Alexander laughed. "True. At least this time she'll be marrying someone who truly loves her and not one who only wants the silver crystal." He said, smiling a little at his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Atem fell asleep next to her with a smile.

Serenity giggled. "Maybe your heart knew we would be together."

Queen Serenity nodded. "Much better for her"

Krystal continued to dream, not surprised when Bakura appeared. "Hey Baki. Miss me that much?" She asked with a smirk, cuddling marik. The small boy Smiled at the thief king, jumping off his mother's lap and ran to him, begging to be picked up. "Uncle Baki! Uncle Baki! *pouts a little* can I have cuddles?" He asked, watching the handsome the if king.

Seth smiled. "Its possible my love. You never know" he said, pulling her to the couch, cuddling closely.

"Quite, my love." He said as he nodded, kissing her head.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I won't even attempt to answer that you silly jewel. It is your dream after all." He smiled at Marik even if Marik did look like his enemy, Atem. He picked the little boy up. "Just as fond of hugging and such as your mother."

Serenity giggled and cuddled with him. "The heart wants what it wants."

Queen Serenity smiled. "We did well with our girls."

"I suppose so.." Krystal said with a smile, The cuteness on overload. "Get over here, thief king." She added with a smirk, crossing her legs. marik smiled widely at the thief king, handing him something and whispering in his ear about giving it to his mother. Krystal smiled at the cute scene, glad bakura did not project his dislike of Atem on poor sweet marik. "His name is marik, Baki." She said with a smile, just watching them.

"That is true my love." He said with a smile, giving her a soft kiss.

Alexander nodded. "Yes we did. Though, I really can't take any of the credit." He said with a smile, kissing her softly.

Bakura smirked and walked over to her, giving her the item in a box, a necklace to match her bracelet from him. "Lucky for him, he's half you."

Serenity smiled and kissed him back.

Queen Serenity chuckled. "You can too. Maybe not as much as you should've been able to but enough."

Krystal chuckled. "Oh stop. Even you aren't so evil that you'd blame an innocent child for the mistakes of his grandfather." She said, smirking at him as she opened the box. "Oh, its beautiful Baki." She added, kissing his head.

Seth deepened the kiss, pulling her close and telling her telepathically how much he loved her.

"I suppose my love." He said with a smile, just watching her.

Bakura shook his head. "Nah. If he didn't act so much like you, he'd deal with a whole new level from the Pharaoh. He is the reminder that the Pharaoh got you after all."

Serenity responded in kind, gently cupping his cheek

Queen Serenity smiled.

"Well, than its lucky for him that he has my personality, isn't it? And stop your all evil act. You know you love kids yah big softie." She teased smirking at him. Marik nodded. "I'm like mommy! I think daddy resents me a bit though... he doesn't get as much attention." Marik said, looking at them matter of factly.

Seth pushed her down onto the couch, running his hands down her body. He asked her telepathically with a blush. "You wanna wait, or do you want to now?"

Alexander smiled too. "How's about we go for a stroll in the garden?"

Bakura shrugged. "He'll have to take that up with your mommy kid."

Serenity blushed under him. "I originally wanted to wait...but I trust you with all my heart. We can do it now."

Queen Serenity grinned. "Something our dear Serenity has inherited from me, the love of the garden. Let's go."

"True. *cuddles Baki* uncle Baki, why is it you hate daddy so much? It isn't just because of my Mommy, is it?" Marik said, looking to the white haired man and playing with his hair.

"alright my love. I'll be gentle." He said with a smile as he kissed her neck and chest.

"Yes, quite. *pops them to the garden* just as beautiful as you my Queen." He said with s smile, kissing her.

Bakura shook his head. "Uh-uh. That is between me and him."

Serenity closed her eyes. "I know you will."

Queen Serenity kissed him back. "Thanks to Serenity."

Marik pouted, but smiled. "Okay uncle Baki. Maybe you tell me when I'm older?" He asked, his child like expression hopeful.

Seth smiles and kisses her, tugging at her dress a little. He admittedly, didn't know how to get it off.

'Oh? How so?" Alexander asked, curious.

Bakura chuckled. "Nice try kid. But when I say its between me and him that's exactly what I mean."

Serenity giggled and blushed before sliding out from under him to stand up. Once she did, she lightly pulled at the back bow on her dress and pulled her arms free of the sleeves. Her dress loosened and slid down her body to the floor, causing her to blush even more.

Queen Serenity smiled. "You know how much she loves the garden. After your death, she took even more of an interest in its upkeep. enough so that the gardeners joke that it's her garden."

Marik smiled. "Okay uncle Baki." He said, cuddling close. Krystal smiled at the scene happily. "Oh Baki, its present time. *hands him a large box* made it myself. Yours looked like it could use some stitching. Open." She said, smirking at him.

Seth smiled and kissed her as he threw his robes to the floor. "Beautiful as ever my moon goddess." He crooned into the kiss, carryinging her over to the bed as he still kissed her.

"Ah, I see. She is such a kind soul. Both our daughters are. Krystal just doesn't show it as much." He said smiling at his wife.

Bakura half scowled at Krystal while taking the box. "I've told you to stop with the gift giving." He opened it anyway.

Serenity blushed more, her arms going around his neck as she kissed him back.

Queen Serenity nodded. "Except Serenity wears her heart on her sleeve and Krystal locks hers."

Inside the box is a blood red duster jacket like the one he wears, only it had a black dragon with a blue moon on its forehead on the back. "Do you like it Baki? Took me hours to make." She said, looking at him hopefully.

Seth set Sere on the bed and kissed her again softly. "So, what should I do now love?" *there's an impressive bulge in his underwear*

True my love, true." He said with a smile, kissing her.

Bakura looked at her questioningly. "That's not fair. You know I can't refuse this because you made it." He removed the jacket he was wearing and pulled the new one on.

Serenity blushed. "I guess we just figure out what to do from here, huh?"

"Oh stop it Baki. You know you love it." She said with a smirk, kissing his head. Marik smiled. "Suits you much better uncle Baki!" She said with a widened smile, climbing back into the white haired thief's arms.

Seth smiled a little nervously. "Okay my moon goddess. I think the first step would be getting off our underwear." He said as he pulled his off first, revealing his 10" cock. Seth blushed a little and kissed her softly. "I hope this is good for you my love." He added, still blushing from being so intimate with his love.

Bakura chuckled and shook his head at the two.

Serenity blushed when she saw the size of his cock. "It'll be alright love." She removed her bra and panties, revealing her wet, shaved pussy. She kissed him reassuringly.

Krystal just smiled and kissed his head. "Now all will know that your mine." Marik looked at his mother and then to Baki. "Well, that explains a lot." She said with a smirk, just watching the two.

Seth kissed her lightly. "Would you like me to put it in? I'll kiss away the pain my love." He said softly, nipping at her neck a little.

Bakura looked at her questioningly. "What does?"

Serenity nodded. "Do it." She let out a soft moan from the nip at her neck

Marik looked to his uncle. "You love mom but she loves dad, but she also loves you so you're both stuck between a rock and a hard place because mom can't decide who she loves more. Is that about the sum of it uncle Baki?" Marik said, looking to his mother and then back to his uncle.

"Okay." Seth said quietly as he kissed Sere hard and pushed it in, amazed at how tight she was even though at the same time he seemed to fit perfectly. Seth began to thrust a little, Pulling her close and kissing her.

Bakura shook his head. "I'm not stuck between a rock and a hard place. I know my feelings. She knows hers too she just doesn't want to admit it. She clearly loves your father more."

Serenity whimpered slightly as her hymen broke but the kiss helped take her mind off the pain. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting a soft moan into the kiss as pleasure began to take over.

"I suppose. Though I have never known mommy to be confused about about anything. Perhaps she does love you more but is to kind hearted to break my father's." He said, looking at his uncle before adding. "Have you ever thought of that?"

Seth thrust a bit harder now, planting kisses all over her body. "Sere, you have no idea how much this means to me. *he blushes* admittedly, I have been dreaming about you like this for a very long time. That's probably bad of me huh?" He said, blushing a bit more as he thrust, kissing her lightly.

Bakura waved him off. "It's no matter. It's not like her father would approve of me, anyway."

Serenity moaned and arched in response to his kisses. She blushed upon hearing he'd been dreaming of her in such a way. "No. It's not bad at all. It just means your heart had really been wishing for me."

Marik nodded at him, his smile saddened. "Maybe in another life uncle Baki. You won't always be a thief king." Marik said cryptically, looking at his uncle.

"Always my moon goddess. I will always want you and love you." He said as he sped up his thrusting, kissing her lovingly. He never wanted to let his love go.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Again with the cryptic stuff. Come find me when you learn not to talk like that. Both of you." With that he disappeared

Serenity smiled. "And I will always want you and love you." She kissed him back, arching against him.

Krystal laughed, hugging her son to her. "That's your uncle for you. Shall we go interrupt your uncle sapphy's dreams?" She asked with a smirk as marik nodded smirking as she did, in an instant they were in his dream. "Hey there sapphy. How's life? You haven't come see me in forever." She said, holding marik and smirking at sapphire.

"That's good to know my love. I don't know what in rah's name I'd do without you." He said with a smile as he continued to thrust, getting close to his limit. He wanted her to cum first though.

Sapphire rolled his eyes with a smile. "How can I? You're never home when I do and I'm not the type to intrude."

Serenity arched under Seth, feeling herself getting to close. She soon pulled him for a kiss as her body tensed, her orgasm washing over her and her juices coating his cock.

Krystal frowns. "I suppose you're right. Di still pining over my sister? You'll be happy to know she's not engaged to Endymion anymore. Though, she isn't free." Krystal said, sitting down next to sapphire and cuddling close as marik climbs into his lap. The young boy smiles, "Hi, I'm marik!" He tells sapphire, smiling widely at the man in question.

As soon as Seth felt his love cum on him, he started to cum in her as well, kissing her back. He couldn't believe he was doing this with her. It was like a dream come true. He couldn't even fathom his good fortune.

Sapphire chuckled. "Yes he's still pining. Frankly I doubt he'll leave her alone even if it's not Endymion that she's with." He looked at the little boy in his lap then glanced back to Krystal. "Someone's been busy." He teased her.

Serenity smiled softly in the kiss, holding him close. "I'm really glad I got to share this moment with you." She blushed.

"He's not born yet sapphy. Marik just likes to hang around in my dreams." She said with a chuckle, kissing sapphire's head chastely. She knew he saw her as something more than a friend, but she kept quiet about it. She didn't want to break his heart nor make him feel unloved. She did love him, just not in the way he wanted her too. It was the same with Ruebeus. "So, how's ruby? Haven't seen him lurking lately." She said, chucking again.

Seth smiled softly, cuddling close to her. "Me to my love. There is no one I would rather share this with." He said, kissing her softly as he finished dropping his virile seed inside her.

Sapphire chuckled. "Still means you've been busy so there's no point in denying it." He shrugged when she asked about Rubeus. "No idea. Haven't seen him in ages either really. Not sure if I should be concerned or happy."

Serenity cuddled him close in return. "I feel exactly the same darling."

Krystal looked at him. "That could possibly be bad. If Atem dies by his hand instead of Baki's it will offset the time stream. You have to find him. Do it for me, sappy?" She gave him puppy did eyes and pouted, hoping it would be enough.

Seth smiled contentedly and kissed her head. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Now, how about after a nap you show me your home? You've already seen mine. We can leave mahado in charge in case Krys and cousin want to tag along." He said smiling again.

Sapphire shook his head. "I'm not concerned he'll kill Atem. I'm concerned he'll do something stupid that'll get him killed either by Atem or by his own hand. I'm quite sure Atem would kill him. You're worrying for the wrong reason."

Serenity smiled. "A nap and a shower you mean." She giggled and kissed him. "But yes, I'll be happy to show you my home. You'll love it, I promise."

"I worry about everybody, sapphy." She told him, looking into the future. Yup. He's at the palace. Crap." She swore, waking up and looking at him. "Ruby? Is something wrong?" She said, looking at him with kind and concerned eyes, her hand moving to her stomach absentmindedly.

"Alright my love. Whatever you say, and I'm sure I will too" he said before yawning and falling asleep

Rubeus stood looking at her. "You already know what's wrong Krystal. The same thing that's been bothering me for months. Why you continue to ask..." He noticed Krystal's action on her stomach and stepped back with hurt in his eyes. "Krys...how could you...pregnant...with his..."

Serenity smiled softly and fell asleep cuddled up next to him.

Krystal looked at him. "Ruby..." she couldn't say anything else. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes showed hurt as well, but for a different reason then his. She hated seeing him this way. She looked at him sadly. "Ruby... *she bites her lip looking at him with fear in her glacial blue orbs* you shouldn't be here. Atem's extremely jealous and I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. He'll kill you, Ruby." She said softly, not wanting to wake her fiancee. She just sat there, unable to move. She couldn't without waking the jealous pharaoh of Egypt.

Rubeus didn't move. "Let him. I'd rather die. There's no point in living if I can't have you as mine."

Tears started to stream once again down Krystal's face. "No... Ruby..." at that moment she didn't care if Atem woke up, she ran to Ruebeus and hugged him, burying her face in his chest, her tears more prevalent now. "No ruby.. stay... don't.. go..." she choked out, not letting him go. She didn't want to see him die because of her. She loved him to much, the only problem was, she didn't love him the way he wanted her to.

Rubeus hugged back briefly. "Don't waste your tears on me Krys. I'm not worth it. I wasn't worthy enough for your heart to choose me, I'm not worthy of your precious tears now. He gently pushed her back. "Don't bother coming after me. You won't find me." He turned and disappeared.

Krystal fell to her knees, crying harder. She couldn't help it. He had hurt her so badly, and she had hurt him as well. "Ruby, just because I didn't choose you doesn't mean you have to leave. I do love you just not that way anymore." She said, almost breathless, fainting from all the crying. She moaned in her faint, calling out for him. She knew she had hurt him, it made her cry even more.

Atem happened to wake up while Krystal was calling out for Rubeus. He frowned at hearing the other name, but said nothing as he slid out of bed. He went over to her and picked her up gently, laying her in bed before getting back in on his side and cuddling her close.

Krystal eyes shot open. They were red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing. "Ruby... he left Atem... I feel so bad for hurting him, but I just don't love him the way he loves me. It hurts though Atem. A lot." She said, nuzzling into him, her tears dry for now. Honestly, she really had no more to shed at the moment. She was spent. "He told me he wasn't worthy of my tears.. but he is. He definitely is." She added, sniffling.

Atem kept a mostly blank face. He didn't really want to hear about someone else that wanted her heart even if he didn't have to worry about the guy anymore. Right now, he knew she needed to just have someone to talk to and since Serenity was with Seth, he knew he had to be that person for her. "Maybe that was just his way of telling you not to cry over him. If he's found peace, let him have it." Of course he had no idea that when she said Rubeus had left that it meant anything more than Rubeus just leaving her life.

Krystal shook her head. "No Atem, you don't understand. He's gonna kill himself. He said it before he left. "Then let him. I'd rather die. There's no point in living if I can't have you as mine" and I quote!" She said, her look of worry only increasing. She would do almost anything to keep him from doing that. "Its all my fault Atem..." Krystal's dry eyes start to run again and she's crying even more furiously. She was so hurt. "I'm sorry Atem... I know I must be hurting you to with this. I just can't help it. I've gotta find him."

Atem listened to her before finally sighing. "I'm sorry Krys but I can't let you go. I understand he's a friend but your safety and that of our child is more important. You have no idea where to even look and I just can't let you take that risk." It wasn't her talk of worry over the other man that was hurting her, but her willingness to put the safety of her and their child at risk for the other man.

Krystal shook her head. "No, Atem, I know exactly where he is. He's in the old tree house we used to play in on nemesis as kids. It was our special place. That would be the only place he would want to end it all. That was the place he stole away my first kiss and told me he loved me when we were 10." She said, looking to her fiancee. Her face was clouded with worry and love, her eyes pleading. "Please Atem. I can't let him die because of me." She said, looking to him with the saddest stare she could muster, waiting for a reply.

Atem sighed. "Fine. You can go but I'm going with you. And you must promise that if he's not there, that you won't try to convince me to let you search any further."

Sapphire would then send Krystal a telepathic message. "Krys...it's too late...he's gone...jumped in a black hole."

Krystal falls to the ground again, tears streaming down her face and all she can say is "to late... all my fault..." she can be seen hyperventilating profusely, her tears not stopping, the sound of her crying heard all over the city.

Seth awakens to the sounds of Krystal's cries and gently shakes his fiancee. "Bunny, wake up wake up! Krystal needs you." He said, looking concerned for his cousin's wife to be. What could have possibly made her so distraught?


	11. Chapter 11

Atem goes around the bed to her and pulls her close, nuzzling her gently. "I'm sorry my love."

Serenity wakes to Seth's words. "Huh?" She then hears Krystal's cries. "Oh my gosh." She hurriedly got dressed and ran to Atem's chambers.

Krystal sees her sister, and he head picks up a liittle as a ruby Bracelet appears on her. It was the one Ruebeus had given her the night he told her first kiss at ten. "Ruby... gone... black... hole... to... late..." she said, staring off blankly, her eyes devoid of anything. Tears came to the the young blue moon princess again, and she hugged her knees to her chest, unable to do anything but cry.

Serenity gasped as she listened to Krystal's words. "Oh my gosh!" She stepped close to her sister and hugged her. "Oh Krys...what happened?"

"He came here... I told him that Atem is very jealous and that he'd kill him. Ruby didn't care... wanted to die... ruby told me he wasn't worth my tears because my heart didn't choose him and he'd rather be dead than be without me... then... disappeared... tried to stop him... Atem... wouldn't.. let me... to... late..." Krystal pieced out, her heart obviously broken. Ruby had been her best friend, her brother. Loosing him hurt like it would to loose Seth, or Mahado. Krystal was in shock from all this. She had just lost one of the most important people in her life.

Serenity hugged Krystal close. "We'll hold some sort of memorial for him at home, okay? He deserves that much." She knew how much Rubeus meant to Krystal...similar to how much Sapphire meant to herself.

Krystal nodded at her sister, whipping away her tears, but still hurting so very much inside. "Okay bunny. I'll gather up all my favorite pictures of him. Atem, you don't have to come if you don't want to." She said softly, her voice a little raspy from all the crying. She looked at the bracelet on her left arm. "Find me again someday my ruby prince." She thinks to herself, still very hurt by all this.

Serenity smiled softly and hugged her sister again. "Let me go tell Seth what is going on. He and I were planning to go to the moon anyway. Why don't you get cleaned up?" She stood up and headed back to Seth's rooms.

Atem watched the two sisters. "You need support in this tough time my love. I will be there with you."

Krystal smiled a little and kissed him, then went to wash up, depuffing her eyes with cucumbers. If her father saw that she had been crying, Atem was dead meat, and she did not want to see that happen. When she was dun cleaning herself up, she put on a new dress and put on her makeup, smiling a little at her reflection. She came out of the bathroom "Do I still look like I was hit by a elephant?" She asks with a laugh, explaining to him telepathically why she had to look better.

"So is Krystal better now? What happened to make her cry loud enough to make the whole city hear her?" He asked, looking at his fiancee concerned.

Atem smiled as he watched her come from the bathroom. "You look perfect love." He understood her reasoning and was silently thanking the gods that she'd had that foresight.

Serenity frowned. "A friend of hers from the dark moon...took his life because he felt living without her at his side was too much to bear. He had feelings for her since we were kids. We're going back to the moon to have a memorial for him since he...well he jumped into a black hole."

Krystal smiled small. "Thank you love. I'm trying to keep smiling for him. He wouldn't want me a to cry. He'd want me to smile. He was alwa littys like that." She said, sighing a little. A little plushie of Ruebeus appeared in her hands and she cuddled it, the cut fresh still.

Seth looked at his fiancee sadly. "Do you think penguin would want her cousin around?" He asked, wanting to give both of them support.

Atem smiled softly and went to her, hugging her close. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "It is no problem at all."

Serenity nodded. "I did tell her you were coming with us anyway. She could use the support."

Krystal smiles. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you Atem" she says with a kiss, still cuddling the doll.

'Well, I'll be there for here too. Think they're ready?" He says as he tells mahado and Isis telepathically their in charge because of a family emergency.

Atem chuckled. "Be your beautiful wonderful self is what you did love."

Serenity nodded. "I think so."

Krystal smiled again. "Aww." She said before kissing him.

Seth smiles. "Let's go get them." H said kissing her head and popping to Atem's chambers.

Atem chuckled and looked to Seth and Serenity. "Ready to go?"

Serenity nodded. "When you two are."

"I'm ready. I need to get out of this room." She said, holding her plushie tight.

Seth nodded, "let's go."

Serenity smiled and pulled Seth over to Krystal and Atem. "Let's go then." She gently took Krystal's hand.

Atem nodded, looking to the twins

Krystal nodded at her sister as she took Atems hand and Seth took sere's, popping back to the moon. "Home again." She said as she jumped into Atem's arms. 'Carry me back to my room? I'm exhausted both mentally and phisically." She said, cuddling closely.

Seth smiled. "So, where to first my love?"

Atem chuckled softly. "If not for the circumstances, I'd say you're always exhausted these days and tell marik to ease up on draining you." He headed towards her room.

Serenity giggled as she watched Atem and Krystal leave before turning back to Seth. "First, I think I'll show you my favorite view." She gently guided him towards the balcony she usually watches the Earth from with a grin. "What do you think?"

Krystal fell asleep in Atem's arms as they walked to her room. She really was exhausted. It Wasn't until Atem stepped foot into her bedroom and played down with her that she appeared in a very familiar bedroom. Not hers or Atem's, but familiar all the same it was diamond's room.

"Beautiful, just like you. What next?" He asked kind of excitedly smiling at her like a child.

Diamond and Sapphire both appeared in the room. "Hey Krys." Both said together, looking sad over the loss of Rubeus.

She giggled. "Well, I think I know something you might find interesting. A sort of contrast to the hot sun of Egypt. We've got an ice skating rink here."

Krystal smiled sadly at them, Trapping them both in a big hug. "I'm sorry you guys. This is all my fault. She said, tears staining her pretty face again.

"What's ice?" He asked, looking quite curious.

Diamond looked at her and shook her head. "Don't you ever blame yourself for his death. It's not your fault."

Sapphire nodded. "Diamond's right. You couldn't force yourself to love him the way he wanted you to. The fault is his and his alone."

Serenity smiled. "It's basically frozen water. Imagine the Nile freezing over til it's really hard. That's ice."

Krystal looked at her friends, sighing deeply. "I'll try not to, but it will still weigh heavy on me. I feel bad because I did feel the same at one point, remember? But when I met Atem, all bets were off. He stole my heart. Ruby couldn't never deal with that." She said, looking sad.

Seth looked at her quite interested. "Curious. I must see this "ice" for myself." He said, smirking at her.

Both brothers nodded and hugged her. "He didn't see anyone as being right for you other than him." Sapphire explained.

"He didn't realize your happiness was more important."

Serenity smiled and led him to the building with the ice rink. She took him through one set of doors and stopped just outside another set. "Go on through those doors to the seats around the rink. I've got something else to show you in relation to the rink but it's a surprise." She kissed him and hurried off to a separate set of doors before he could stop her.

Krystal hugged them back. "You guys are my best friends. I dunno what I'd do without you. *makes some glasses of ginger ale appear, handing them each one. She clinked the glasses together* "To ruby. The most amazing narrow minded firecracker." She said, taking a drink.

Seth sat down. Wondering what she could have in store.

Both brothers had raised their glasses along with her. "To Rubeus." They murmured before taking a drink each.

The rink was a huge one. Not long after he sat down in the stands, Serenity skated out onto the ice in a sort of one classy leotard that looked like a shorter version of her gown. She smiled as she saw him in the stands and waved to him.

Krystal looked to her friends, hugging them. "He'll be reborn. Let's hope this time he won't love me, because I don't think I'll ever be able to give him that." She said, still smiling, only slightly sadder now.

Seth didn't really understand, but he waved back, thinking she was pretty anyway.

Sapphire shrugged. "We'll find out when the time comes."

Serenity smiled and skated closer. "What I was doing was ice skating. You wouldn't be able to do this on the Nile in the heat that Egypt gets. You aren't too cold in here, are you?"

Krystal nodded. "Yes we will, sapphy." She said, not feeling so sad anymore.

"No its refreshing." He said smiling at her before adding "fascinating."

Diamond nodded and smiled. "There you are. Now you need to rest up Krystal. We'll see you around."

Serenity smiled. "Krys and I spend a lot of time here on the rink." She maneuvered into a seat just behind the border of the rink. And Seth would be able to better see the skinny blades on the bottom of her skates.

"By guys. See you." She said waving at them.

"Ah, so the blade allows you to stay upright."he said, admiring it.

The two brothers disappeared. In reality, Atem was gently pulling her closer as he slept next to her.

Serenity nodded. "That's ride. While gliding across."

Krystal awoke for only a moment kissing Atem softly before falling back asleep cuddling close.

"Cool. Show me how bunny?" He asked, curious.

Atem kissed her back and cuddled her close once more.

Serenity blushed before popping a pair of skates for him. She held them out to him. "Get those on first and then we'll get you out on the ice."

Krystal slept peacefully, cuddling her Atem and her plush.

"Okay bunny." He said as he inspected the skates before putting them on.

Atem cuddled her back, sleeping just as peacefully.

She smiled and stood up, holding a hand out to him. "Come on. Walk slow for now until we get to the ice."

"Okay." Seth said, getting up and wobbling slightly, but then is fine. He was amused by this.

Krystal's dreams were full of marik, who tried to comfort her in her sleep.

Serenity smiled softly and gently led him out onto the ice, slowly.

Atem nuzzled her gently in his sleep

Seth slid a little, but was quickly getting the hang of it. "Interesting" he commented, smiling at her.

Krystal Nuzzled right back, unable to cry though she wanted to.

Serenity smiled as she saw how quickly he got the hang of skating. "You're doing well."

Atem cuddled her closely on instinct.

Krystal cuddles back, her dreams peaceful, but her expression sad.

"Thanks bunny. This sure is fun." He said, smiling at her, skating around.

Atem stirs slightly and frowns upon seeing her expression before snuggling back to her

Serenity smiled. "Now you see why Krys and I enjoy it so much

Krystal stirs a bit to, cuddling into Atem. "It still hurts so bad Atem... maybe if hadn't known about marik he might not have killed himself. I guess I'll never know now." She said, nuzzling into Atem's neck. She wasn't tired anymore, so she slipped out of Atem's arms and went to get a large blue and red jeweled box from her closet. "Wanna help me pick pictures for the memorial?"she asked, smiling, eating some of the food she had had brought up while they were sleeping. It was some of her and ruby's favorites. She sipped her tea happily, and smiled.

Seth glided around on the ice. "Yes. I definitely do my love."

Atem watched her with a small smile, glad she was smiling again even if it was likely just in thought over her happy memories with Rubeus. "I'll sit with you but the actual choosing is yours alone to do."

Serenity smiled as she glided along the ice, doing a twirl on one leg.

Krystal smiled, opening the box and sitting back on the bed as she dumped it out. Hundreds of photos of the two of them from age five to 15 spilled out, and she smiled again picking out about 200 different photos. "This one's my favorite. Its a picture of the night he stole my first kiss when we were 10." She said, smiling at the memory. She would miss him a great deal.

"Beautiful my love." He commented, gliding with her.

Atem watched her go through the photos silently.

Serenity blushed. "Thank you."

Krystal looked to her love. "Something wrong my spiky haired Egyptian god?" She asked, looking to him kind of of concerned. Normally he would have been commenting on every picture as she showed him. She was concerned. Had she hurt him in some way?

Seth smiled as he glided over to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her. "You're welcomed my moon goddess."

Atem chuckled. "Why can't I just sit quietly and watch and listen without you getting concerned that something is wrong. I assumed you were going back over the memories for yourself just out loud."

Serenity smiled and kissed him back. "Did you want to continue skating or see some more of the kingdom?"

Krystal shook her head. "Nope. I was telling you about them." She said, smiling at him before adding, "and I'm glad your okay."

Seth smiled. "Well, as much as I'd like do more of this, I'd like to see the gardens my love." He said, smiling again.


	12. Chapter 12

Atem smiled. "I'm fine. The important question is are you alright?"

Serenity nodded and led him back over to the seats so he could remove his skates. "Just leave your skates once you've got them off. I'll meet you back on the other side of the doors." She headed off to go change back to her gown.

Krystal looked at her fiancee. "Yes and no Atem. The cut is still very deep, but I find comfort in both the memories and in you. Loosing ruby is like loosing a brother." She said, making copies of all the pictures she was gonna use and putting the originals back into her box. She smiled a little as she put the box back in her closet, then busied herself putting together the collages. When she was finished, she smiled at her good handiwork. "Perfect." She said, cuddling back into Atem, eating more of ruby's favorite cookie, the powdered sugar covered camel cookie. It was called that because it had creme filling inside. She handed one to Atem. "Here, try. They were ruby's favorite. You'll like them." She said, cuddling him closely.

Seth took off his skates and left them as he was told, putting his sandals back on. He waited for serenity, smiling to himself. "How in rah's name I ever deserved her I'll never know." He thought to himself, watching for her.

Atem smiled and bit into the cookie, finding he did like it after all. He had almost refused it as he wasn't feeling for cookies at the moment but for her sake he had taken it to make her happy and wasn't disappointed.

Serenity soon came out of the other doors dressed in her gown once more. She walked right up to him and kissed him. "Ready to see the gardens?"

Krystal smiles, eating more cookies. "These are the only sweets I'll eat. Especially when I'm sad. Somehow they remind me of Ruby's warm smile." She said, getting a vision of the future.

"Start vision*  
Crossroads sweet shop, Tokyo

*a teen boy with flaming red hair is buying camel cookies as Krystal is too*  
Krystal: theses cookies are the only sweet I will eat. They remind me of an old friend who I lost tragically to suicide.  
*the teen turns and looks at her*  
Ruebeus: that's very sad. I can relate. A girl once destroyed me. She married someone else. *mutters* stupid spiky haired pharaoh *walks out*  
Krystal: *her head shoots up and she follows him* what did you say?  
Ruebeus: oh, Why do you ask?  
Krystal: because if you said what I think you just said, all I have to say is "ruby prince"  
Ruebeus: *his head shoots up this time, looking her in the eyes* blue?  
Krystal: *smirks and curtsise* the one and only, ruby.

*end vision*  
Krystal smiles. "See you then ruby" she says with a smile, telling Atem about the vision she just had.

Seth kissed back, smiling. 'of course my love. lead the way.' he said, smiling.

Atem just sighed and closed his eyes as she told him about the vision. He didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't want to hear about it, especially not while she was grieving over him. But he also didn't want to worry about him possibly not having her in the next life so he kept quiet, did his best to stay calm and keep his emotions from showing on his face.

Serenity smiled as she took his hand and led him towards the gardens.

Krystal knew he was hiding his emotions. She cuddled into him, kissing him softly. "I'm sorry Atem. You probably don't wanna hear about this. I wasn't thinking." She said, pulling him close to her and smiling as she ate another cookie, Her mind occupied by thoughts of her love and of her best friend.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, just like you my love." Seth said with a smile, seeing Endymion out of the corner of his eye. He paid him no mind though. He knew Alexander would give him his.

Atem smiled and shook his head. "It's alright. You're grieving. I can let you have that because of this." He cuddled with her.

Serenity smiled and blushed. "Thank you. They're my pride and joy." She gently squeezed his hand, unaware that Endymion was there.

Krystal kissed him, snuggling into him closely. "Don't worry love. You'll be mine in the next life too." She said, pulling him in as close as he could be to her.

Seth smiled proudly and kissed her, stroking her hair softly. "You're welcome, my moon goddess." He said softly, pulling her close to him and smiling.

The kiss was the last straw for Endymion. He walked over and grabbed serenity out of Seth's arms. "What are you doing with my fiancee, priest? You should just keep your grubby little fingers off her. You are not worthy of a princess. You are not royalty. You're just a stupid priest." Endymion spat out, looking annoyed.

Seth took a deep breath, doing all he could not to hit Endymion square in the face. "You have no right to say that, Endymion. I am a prince. Next in line for the throne of Egypt. You have no right to claim to love serenity. All you want is power. You are a greedy little man, and are the one unworthy, not I." Seth told Endymion flatly. Stating it matter of factly.

That was once again Endymion's breaking point. Punch after punch Endymion tried to lay on Seth, but he just dodged everyone being a more skilled fighter than the dark haired prince.

Atem smiled softly and kissed her. "I'm not even going to bother telling you to stop reading my mind because I know it's a moot point."

Serenity watched in horror as Endymion tried to hit Seth even as he continued to fail to hit. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" She could already tell that should Seth try to hit Endymion, it would connect. And though she no longer loved the dark haired prince, she didn't share the enjoyment of watching violence that her sister had.

Alexander had heard Serenity's screams and ran out to the gardens in shock at the sight before him. He then put a serious expression on his face. "That's enough Endymion!"

"Its also an accident. I can't always control it, Atem" she said, cuddling into him.

Endymion stopped dead in his tracks at hearing the king. "H-H Highness?" He turned to see the king standing there. Endymion's eyes widened at really seeing the king, and he bowed respectfully, the anger at Seth forgotten as in endymion's eyes, he was seeing a ghost. "How?" Was all he could get out.

Atem chuckled. "Do you practice trying to?"

Alexander stood there with his arms crossed. "It doesn't matter about the how, Endymion. Care to explain just what you were doing?"

Krystal nodded. "I do. But it doesn't always work. My powers have minds of their own, I swear it." She said with a laugh as she laid her head on Atem's shoulder.

Endymion blushed. "I was trying to hit Seth for kissing my fiancee, Highness. He should know better." The prince said in a voice that showed slight fear. It made Seth smirk to think Endymion was afraid of Alexander. Alexander was a good man.

Atem chuckled."That's why it's called practice sweetheart. You keep doing it until it gets better. You can't have your powers going awry when you need them most."

Alexander narrowed his eyes at Endymion's words. "I see no fiancee of yours here. I see you, Seth and Seth's fiancee Serenity."

Krystal Nuzzled into his neck. "I do love. All the time." She said, smiling.

Endymion's eyes widened at Alexander's words. "What? He can't be engaged to her! She was my fiancee!" He said, no anger there, just sadness. Perhaps the stupid power hungry prince had loved serenity after all.

Atem smiled and held her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "Good."

Alexander nodded. "The key word there Endymion is 'was'. I will not have my daughter married to someone who's hurt her as badly as you have or plans to use her for power like you have. Do not deny the last part. It was said that you blabbed about it enough for word to stretch the planet."

Krystal cuddled into him, kissing him softly. "I love you." She said softly, cuddling into him.

Endymion sighed. "Yes, I admit I've been awful to her, and Seth's right. I don't deserve her. I was stupid. Well, Seth, all I have to say is take care of her. If you don't I'll kill you myself." The young prince said before disappearing and landing in his bedroom on earth, Face in his hands, crying. I really screwed that up. Why does everything I want turn on me? Maybe I'm a worse person than I thought."

Atem smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too."

Alexander watched Endymion apologize to Seth and disappear. The lunar king turned back to Serenity and Seth. "You two are both unharmed?"

Serenity nodded. "We're both fine Papa." She was glad he had come out and settled things before they got too bad.

Krystal smiled right back. "Good"

Seth smiled. "I'm fine highness." He said, nodding his head.

Meanwhile, Endymion was crying. He had no idea how he had gotten so cruel. How he could possibly hurt bunny. "He'll protect her." Endy said with an exhausted yawn, falling asleep.

Atem chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Alexander nodded to the couple. "Good. I'll leave you too alone then." He headed on back inside the palace.

Serenity smiled and turned to Seth and kissed him.

Krystal looked to her fiancee. "It's almost time for the memorial. Love can you bring these down to the garden while I change? I can't wear this in memorial of him." She asked softly, kissing his head. Krystal went into her closet and dug out a dress bag, setting it on the bed. "Now, please got put those in the gardens. I have to change and get ready. You'll see me when I meet yo there, not before." She told her fiancee, a stern look on her face.

Seth kissed her back but then broke it. "Its almost time for the memorial. Would you like to go see penguin before then?" He asked, smiling a little.

Atem looked at her in confusion but nodded and walked out with the items towards the gardens.

Serenity shook her head. "Not unless she calls for me. She was closer to Rubeus than I was. Of the black moon family, Sapphire is my best friend. I won't impose on Krystal's thoughts unless she wants me."

Seth smiled. "Alright bunny. Then let's just wait for here here. Oh, there's Atem." He said, kissing her head softly.

After Atem left, Krystal took off her dress, replacing it with a flowing blood red one with gold and ruby accents. She took her hair down from its usual style and brushed it out so it was s simply hanging in long dark blue waves, just the way he had liked it. Krystal looked at herself in the huge mirror in her bedroom, smiling sadly. "Ruby, this dress was the one I had Picked out to marry you in. Before I met Atem. I hope that it does not disappoint." She told herself softly, and when she looked back into the mirror, she could have sworn she saw him behind her, kissing her neck like he always did, but when she turned she saw nothing. Krystal slipped on the jewelry he had given her and held herself close, crying a little before regaining her composer and fixing her makeup. She walked out of her bedroom soundlessly, appearing in the gardens soon after Atem had set everything up. She smiled slightly at him. "Hello Atem" she said softly, watching him for a reaction.

Atem set up the pictures he'd brought down for Krystal and took a seat. He watched as Krystal came out in the red dress with her hair down and all the jewelry. He could see that it was a major significance if she felt he couldn't be there while she changed. He was confused about it but part of him wasn't sure he wanted to know and so he wouldn't ask. And he wouldn't let the changes to her affect him. He wasn't used to seeing her hair down for too long but to him, she looked beautiful regardless. He stood and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Serenity watched Krystal come out and knew the significance of the dress. But she would remain silent on it for her sister's sake and let that be something Krystal should explain to Atem if she ever would. She led Seth to a couple of seats, glancing back briefly when she heard pops to see Sapphire and Diamond had appeared for the memorial. She also saw her parents walk out to the garden and take seats as well.

Krystal smiled a little when Atem kissed her head, but ran to diamond and sapphire when she saw them appear, trapping them in a tight hug."You came" she whispered softly, kissing both their heads before sitting them down on either side of her in the front row. She watched as the moon priest said his piece, her face sad as she kept her head leaned on diamond's shoulder.

When the priest was done with his piece, Krystal got up slowly, taking a deep breath as she stepped up to the podium. She fingered a ruby heart shaped pendant as she stood there, silent a moment before talking. "Today we are gathered here to honor a friend and brother lost to suicide, Ruebeus Crimson. I knew Ruebeus for many years, and he was my closest friend. Many nights I would come to him crying over something someone had done to hurt me, and every time, Ruebeus was there to hold me and chase away all the bad. He was my crimson knight, and I loved him dearly. In many ways though, I feel almost responsible for his suicide. If he hadn't have met me, maybe he'd still be alive. You see, Ruebeus was head over boots in love with me, and I hurt him by loving someone else. There was a time when I shared Ruby's feelings, but that was many years ago. Looking back though, I don't think I would change a thing. He was my knight, my brother, and my lover. May he rest and peace, and may we have hope to see him again in the next life." She said, her expression almost stone like, showing no emotion as she walked off the podium.

Krystal kissed both sapphire and diamond's heads before running off to her room and locking the door, flopping down on her bed, and crying her eyes out as she wailed for her ruby prince. Soon enough though, she had exhausted herself and fell into dreamland. The place where she landed made her sniffle. It was all to familiar to her with its plush red couches and black carpet. It was the treehouse Ruebeus and she had spent so much time in as kids. Krystal sat on the nearby love seat and held her knees to her chest, wondering what could have possessed her to dream of this place so sacred to her and her ruby prince.

Watching Krystal sitting with Sapphire and Diamond had Atem sitting quietly a few rows back. But listening to Krystal give the eulogy...tore at his heart and he held his head down...feeling at guilt...and to blame. He hadn't known that Rubeus and Krystal had once been lovers and he felt as if he might have partially been to blame for the man's suicide. As far as he knew, he unknowingly stole Krystal from Rubeus...and was now beginning to see Bakura's attempts to steal her from him as being karma. After Krystal left...he remained seated in thought.

Serenity looked between Krystal and Atem after Krystal's speech. She could see they both needed someone...and Krystal's stone-cold expression concerned her because she knew her sister was hurting over this. She looked to Seth, I'm going to check on Krystal. You should go check on Atem." She kissed his head and headed off to find Krystal.

"Crying over me after I told you not to, Blue?" Rubeus appeared in front of her, shirtless and with a set of angelic wings coming out his back. "You always were stubborn. Made me wonder dauntlessly who was more stubborn, you or Serenity." He chuckled.

Seth nodded. "Right bunny" she said before watching her walking away and the walking over to his cousin. Seth smiled slightly sitting next to Atem. "You okay, spike?" He asked, using the affectionate nickname he had given Atem when they were children. Seth looked at his cousin with concern in his eyes, unsure of what else to say. By this time, sapphire and diamond had left the scene to go find Krystal as well, and her parents had disappeared somewhere else. It was just the two of them, sitting in those chairs near where Atem had set all the collages as Krystal had asked.

When diamond and sapphire would go to Krystal's blue room, then would find that the door was locked. Sapphire would listen at that door and simply hear Krystal snoring softly and the sound of her mumbling "ruby."

Meanwhile, in her dream, she ran to Ruebeus. "Ruby!" She yelled, trapping him in a tight hug, fingering his wings. They suited him, these wings, as he had always come to her aid when she needed him. She needed him more than ever now, but could only find him in a dream. Krystal buried her face in his chest, tears falling again. "Oh ruby.. that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Why ruby... why did you do it?" She asked, pulling at his wingers slightly, tears marring her pretty face as she looked up at him, pulling him toward the loveseat.

Atem sighed. "It's just...this news about Krys being closer than I previously thought with this Rubeus...It is just...overwhelming. She never told me. It makes me wonder even more just how important a part did that dress play in her time with him. I doubt she'll tell me. She practically shoved me out of her room before changing into it, telling me I wouldn't see it until she came out for the memorial. I'm just wondering...afraid...that I stole her from him unknowingly." He chuckled half-heartedly. "If I stole her from him...then Bakura fighting me constantly for her...is an attempt from karma to get back at me for it."

Serenity walked over to Diamond and Sapphire, seeing them outside Krystal's room. "Is she alright?" Her concern for her sister showing on her face.

Rubeus stopped her pulling him to the loveseat. "Haven't exactly mastered sitting with these things yet." He sighed. "You don't even need to ask that question. As glad as I was to see you happy, it was unbearable to see that it wasn't me that you were happy with. I believe the line is 'can't live if living is without you. You looked beautiful in that dress...I just wish I'd been able to see you in it for its original purpose."

Seth rubbed his cousin's back soothingly. "I know this must hurt, and that's probably why Krystal kept it from you. She didn't want you to feel responsible for accidentally falling for her. You can't control who you love, cousin." Seth said in a calm tone, trying to make his feel better. He hated to see his cousin like this. Krystal was grieving, but that wasn't any excuse for making his cousin feel the way he does. "I'm sure she loves you, spike. In fact I'm positive. She'd be marrying Ruebeus now if she didn't." He added, hoping to cheer his cousin up.

Sapphire nodded. "She's fine bunny. Penguin is sleeping. She's dreaming about ruby." He said softly, his expression sad. Sapphire had loved Ruebeus like a brother. His death was taking a huge toll on the younger black moon prince.

Krystal pulled him close to her. "Truthfully Ruby... so do I. You mean as much to me as Atem does. You allways have my ruby prince. I'm so sorry. I caused this" she said as tears streamed down her face once again. She buried her face into his chest, like she had done the night he died. She couldn't help crying. She had just lost the first love of her life, and even though he was with her now, when she awoke he'd gone again. "Ruby, you have no idea how much it hurts. I'm tempted never to wake up just to stay with you." She said through her tears and then getting on her tip toes to kiss his lips. She had always loved the feel of his lips on hers. It was one of the times she felt most calm. As much as Krystal loved Atem, she never felt calmer than when she was with her ruby prince.

"I don't feel responsible for falling in love with her. But I wouldn't have pursued her if I knew she belonged to someone else. I have that much honor. Especially not if he was treating her well, which from her words, he treated her very well. If I hadn't pursued her, then he would be alive and she wouldn't be in her room crying her eyes out. She would be happily married to him. Part of her heart will obviously always be with him and I'll have to accept that."

Serenity nodded. "I hate seeing her like this." She then looked to Sapphire and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry Sapphy. I know he meant a lot to you too."

Rubeus hugged her tight. "Stop apologizing and stop blaming yourself Blue. It's my fault and something I'll have to deal with for eternity." He kissed the top of her head. "And what about Atem? As honored as I am to find I still have such a special place in your heart...did you consider how he feels. The eulogy...you having Sapphire and Diamond on either side of you...wearing your dress that would've been for our wedding...your consideration to stay asleep just to stay with me."

Seth looked at his cousin sadly. "You didn't know Atem. Don't fault yourself for that. This isn't your fault. What happened was obviously meant to. I don't like seeing penguin this sad either, but we can't change the past. If we could, sailor Pluto would have all our asses." He said with a chuckle, trying to cheer up his cousin. Seth hugged his cousin tight, smiling at him a little. "It will all be okay."

Sapphire nodded, as did diamond, who spoke first. "I don't either, bunny. But its not like we can magically revive him like Krys did with your dad. He'd only kill himself again and she'd be in worse shape. This is what's for the best, no matter how hard it is on all of us." He said, looking at his unrequited love sadly. Sapphire looked just as sad and hugged Sere close to him, pulling her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck. "It does hurt really badly bunny. I can't even imagine how penguin is feeling right now. Her face may not have showed it, but her eyes did. She still loved him." Sapphire deducted, kissing sere's head. She kept him calm, though the twin he had eyes for was Krystal.

Krystal bit her lip. "You're right, as usual Ruby. I've probably hurt him pretty badly. *she sighs* damn. I'll go apologise as soon as I wake up, but.. I wanna stay awhile longer." She said, cuddling into him. She needed to just be with him for awhile. A familiar looking small boy poked his head in unable to wait for her any longer. "Mommy, I don't mean to intrude... but I need cuddles. *he looks to Ruebeus* do you mind?" Marik didn't come in any further until he was told it was alright, knowing all about his mother and the handsome flame haired man she was holding. He also felt partly responsible for Ruebeus's death. Even from in the womb he could sense the hurt he had caused him.

Atem looked at Seth questioningly. "And yet she does nothing when Isis warns us of something so that we can change it. You and I both know that the future changes according to the choices we make. I didn't know because she didn't tell me. And I don't think I ever would've known if not for what happened."

Serenity nodded. "Her eyes...her choice of clothing...That dress was the one she'd picked out to marry Rubeus in. While I admit the day and service was about Rubeus...it's almost like she forgot Atem entirely...the poor guy felt alone."

Rubeus looked to Marik and sighed. "Actually little guy, this time I do. It's nothing against you or your father, but I don't have much time left to visit her right now and I'd like to make the most of it."

Seth looked to his cousin. "Krystal does what she thinks is right. Isis only sees a fraction of what Krystal does with that necklace of hers. You're fiancee knows what is to be changed and what isn't. As far as this Ruebeus guy goes, I don't know why she didn't tell you. Maybe she didn't expect to fall in love with you too." Seth said, his expression curious. At the moment, the only real person who could tell them about Krystal's actions was she herself, but Krystal was locked in her room crying her eyes out as far as they knew.

Sapphire looked to his friend. "I figured as much. Poor Atem. I'm sure he understands the situation though. Penguin isn't thinking clearly because of her grief. She needs time to adjust. She loves Atem very dearly, that much is apparent, but there's a piece of her heart that died with ruby." Sapphire stated almost matter of factly, still looking sad.

Marik nodded. "Alright then. See yah!" He then disappeared, going to bug his father in his head. "Mommy's with a red haired guy with wings. So I came to bug you daddy! I need cuddles!" He told Atem in his head, pouting a little. When Krystal and Ruebeus were alone again, she looked to him. 'So, tell me what's on your mind my ruby prince." She said with a small smile, drawing little hearts on his chest.

Atem sighed. "Honestly, I'm wondering what else Krystal has kept from me. But as curious as I am about it, I also know if she wants to tell me, she will. Then there's what could she be hiding that she won't tell me and that part wants to go see if I could get it out of Serenity...but I won't do that. Because I know Serenity would likely tell me even if Krystal told her to tell no one...just on basis that she would think Krystal should've told me and know she won't. And then Krystal would get upset with Serenity for telling me and I don't want to cause that pain for Serenity." He sighed as he heard Marik in his head, a frown visibly on his face both in his head and in reality at hearing that Krystal was with Rubeus. "Now is not the time son. Go visit your grandparents."

Serenity nodded at Sapphire, hugging him tight. "She held so much back from Atem though. I hate seeing them both hurting."

Rubeus smiled softly. "I want you to stop crying and let Atem have your whole heart. You pledged it to him, now let him be there for you. Don't be so afraid to tell him things. If he truly loves you, he won't ever judge you on your past. You saw how I was. Even as much as I wanted you back...I never actively tried, did I? I understood that he was your choice and as long as he made you happy, then he had nothing to worry. He deserved the right to know who I really was to you long before my death. He needs you now. I'll always be watching over you Blue." He kissed her forehead.

Seth put a hand on his his cousin's shoulder. "It will be okay, cousin. Krystal loves you. I'm sure she will tell you all about it. Just remember, penguin is grieving. Cut her some slack." He told Atem, nothing but concern and love for his cousin in his features. Marik hugged his father. "Don't be sad daddy. Mommy loves you. I'm proof of that." He told his father, squeezing him before disappearing to Alexander's head.

Sapphire looked to his friend. "How do you think Atem's gonna take knowing about everything?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He wished Krystal saw him as lover and not a brother. He loved her so much, but would never kill himself. Diamond was erratic enough. Him dying would cause his brother to become darker than ever.

Krystal cuddled Rubeus tight, looking at him sadly. She wished he didn't have to leave. As much as she loved Atem, a piece of her still deeply loved him. "I'll try ruby. It really hurts though. You've no idea how much, but I'll tell him about you." she said as she looked up at her ruby prince and fingered his wings. She just didn't understand why he had to kill him self. "Ruby, i ask again... why did you kill yourself? If being without me was so hard, why didn't you tell me? I know I could have come up with something to fix it." she said softly, smirking her signature smirk and remembering their first time together. "come back anytime you like. I'll always want to see you." she finished in that same sad and loving tone. kissing his lips again softly. He may not like it, but she knew she'd always love him. A piece of her heart would always belong to the handsome crimson knight, her ruby.


End file.
